Mini retos Copa de las Casas 19-20
by Robinfleur
Summary: Recopilación de mini-fics que participaron en La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Diferentes temas: Mascotas, Miedos, Temas libres, Últimas veces, Castigos, Parejas dispares, Sueños, Personajes relevantes, Transformaciones... Diferentes personajes protagonistas: Harry, Cho, Severus, Aurora Sinistra, Dumbledore, Terry Boot, Kingsley, Moody...
1. Septiembre: Los celos de Parvati

Sus padres estaban muy contentos cuando su hermana Padma recibió la insignia de prefecta.

-¿Qué quieres de regalo, cariño?- Preguntó su madre.

Padma miró a Parvati antes de contestar.

-¿Puedo tener un crup?- dijo. Parvati solo pudo enfadarse. Aunque consiguió que sus padres no se enterasen, a su gemela no pudo ocultárselo.

A los tres días, Kamala, su madre, le tendió un cachorrillo.

Parvati veía con envidia cómo Padma le preparaba la camita, el cuenco para la comida, el del agua… Se acercó para ver cómo el cachorrillo dormía.

-¿Ya has pasado el test para tenerlo?- preguntó a su hermana.

-Mamá ha pedido cita en el Ministerio para mañana, para los cuatro.

Cuando oyó esas palabras, dirigió su mirada a Padma, que la sonreía.

-Hacía años que querías tener una mascota, ¿no?- dijo, alegre- pero nunca te dejaban por ser la menos responsable de las dos.

Parvati no supo que decir. Volvió a mirar al cachorrillo. Una hembra. Era una verdadera preciosidad, con su color blanco, una orejita de color marrón clarito, una mancha circular en el lomo, también marrón, y una cola de cada color.

-¿Qué cola le cortamos?- preguntó su hermana.

-La blanca- respondió Parvati, tras pensarlo un instante.

-¿Y cómo lo llamamos?

En ese momento, el crup despertó. Sus preciosos ojitos negros no se separaban de Parvati, que sintió una ola de cariño indescriptible. La acarició, y el animalito lamió con fervor la mano.

No llegó a escoger un nombre. Su padre acababa de entrar en casa, acompañado de un amigo de la familia, John, el marido muggle de la mejor amiga de Kamala.

Tanto las niñas como el cachorrillo fueron a la entrada a saludar a los recién llegados.

Cuando la cachorrilla se fijó en John, toda su dulzura cambió a gruñidos y ladridos.

-Vaya una fierecilla- comentó el hombre, riendo. Padma cogió el crup en brazos, y lo acarició para tranquilizarlo. Parvati también acarició entre las orejas.

-Tranquila, Anala, no gruñas al señor Fletcher.

-¿Anala? -preguntó John, la familia Patil rieron un poco- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso el nombre?

-Anala significa tanto "Bella" como "Fiera" en hindú- explicó Parvati.

**OoO**  
**¡Hola!**  
**Fue buscando el nombre para la mascota como más o menos se terminó de formar esta historia.**  
**Aunque, comprobando en varias páginas a ver si coincidía el significado, me salían variantes del nombre y/o del significado, pero ya no lo iba a cambiar, jeje.**


	2. Sep 02: Silvanus y su primera mascota

**Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**oOo**

Su amor por los animales nació cuando su tío squib Phill, ganadero y veterinario, le regaló su primera mascota: un simple gato.

Era de la raza Manx. Como tenía un muñón peludo en vez de rabo, Silvanus lo llamó Pompón.

Con el felino (y las lecciones del tío Phill), Silvanus aprendió la "Ley de las tres L": Loyalty, Love y Liberty.

Silvanus le hizo _perrerías_ (aunque él lo llamaba experimentos) al pobre Pompón: con un espejo, hacía que el gato enloqueciese buscando el reflejo en el suelo, o le ponía la comida en sitios altos para que saltase a por ella, o soltaba al perro ovejero para que le persiguiese...

La primera cicatriz que cosechó durante su vida, fue rescatando al gato de un árbol. El pobre animal estaba tan asustado que no podía bajar por sus propios medios. Silvanus se hizo un arañazo profundo en la mano, cuando trepaba por el árbol, por lo que tuvo que vendársela.

A los dos días, el gato le trajo un gorrión muerto y se lo dejó a los pies, soltando un maullido orgulloso.

—Tío Phill, ¿por qué Pompón me ha traído esto? —preguntó Silvanus.

—Porque al no poder cazar tú, teniendo la mano herida, te trae alimento —le explicó el adulto—. Tu gato te está demostrando su cariño, cuidando de ti.

Durante años, Pompón le dio calor en los pies cuando dormían juntos en Hogwarts. Le robaba las plumas cuando el muchacho hacía los deberes. Juntos entraron al Bosque Prohibido en muchas ocasiones.

La "L" de "Liberty" la fue aprendiendo a medida de iba conociendo nuevos y diferentes animales. Poder volar por los cielos, nadar libremente por el mar, cambiar de color, escupir fuego… Pompón escuchaba atento mientras Silvanus le leía las lecciones.

Y, tras catorce años juntos, Silvanus aprendió la cuarta "L": Lament.

Tras muchas lágrimas derramadas por Pompón, el amor al resto de animales, tanto muggles como mágicos, se hizo más fuerte. El día más feliz de su vida fue cuando le dieron la plaza de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas. Dedicaría su vida a estudiar, cuidar y enseñar sobre ellas.

Y todo gracias a Pompón.


	3. Oct 01: Luna llena carmesí

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: James Potter

**Tema del fic**: Miedo

**Palabras**: 397

**Beteado por**: Angelito Bloodsherry

**LUNA LLENA CARMESÍ**

**OoOoO**

—Quejicus va a llevarse su merecido —comentó Sirius, mientras ojeaba una revista muggle de chicas en bikini.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó James, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Le he comentado cómo detener al Sauce Boxeador…

—Pero… —James abrió mucho los ojos, una retahíla de pensamientos cruzó su mente—. ¡NO!

Se levantó a toda prisa. Cruzó la entrada de la sala común, oyendo los gritos tanto de Sirius como de la Señora Gorda mientras se alejaba.

Justo cuando iba a coger uno de los tramos de la escalera, estas se movieron. Soltó un bufido. Frustrado, pensó en los pasadizos secretos para llegar a la entrada del castillo cuanto antes.

«Espero llegar a tiempo», se repetía constantemente.

A pesar de estar en forma, cuando llegó a los terrenos del castillo, notaba en la espalda un sudor frío. Respiraba de manera agitada y su corazón latía desbocado.

«Corre, corre, corre».

La luna llena estaba preciosa, iluminando su figura mientras corría. Llegó hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Estaba quieto, lo cual no era buena señal.

«Por favor… por favor…».

Una vívida imagen se formó en su cabeza.

Lily sentada en la enfermería, al lado de un Snape momificado, al que solamente se le veían los ojos y la boca por unas rendijas entre las vendas, explicándole quién y cómo le habían dejado así.

Lily jurando que odiaría a Potter eternamente.

Lily abrazando, cuidando y consolando a Quejicus.

Lily enamorándose de…

¡No podía perderla así!

Se coló por el hueco del árbol. Decidió transformarse en ciervo, para poder avanzar más deprisa.

Casi al final, oyó un grito y se imaginó lo peor.

El cuerpo de Snape en el suelo ensangrentado, con las tripas fuera, Remus cenando tranquilamente, el hocico manchado de sangre…

Fue tan asqueroso, que volvió a su forma humana y vomitó. Temblando, terminó el recorrido.

Al final del túnel, se acercó a una figura inmóvil. Comprobó que Snape tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta. Pegó un grito cuando James le cogió del hombro.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —gritó James.

No tuvo que repetirse. Echaron a correr, dejando atrás al hombre lobo. Había oído los gritos y estaba frenético, gruñendo y arañando los tablones de madera para poder perseguirlos.

Cuando salieron a los terrenos, Albus Dumbledore les esperaba, con Sirius a su lado.

—A mi despacho. Ahora —ordenó Dumbledore.

James tragó saliva, acojonado.

Él que creía que había pasado lo peor.


	4. Oct 02: Último aliento

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Lavender Brown

**Tema del fic**: Miedo

**Palabras**: 390

**Beteado por**: Angelito Bloodsherry

**ÚLTIMO ALIENTO**

**OoOoO**

Nada.

Oscuridad.

Frío.

Cierras los ojos.

Te gustaría volver a ver a Ronald.

Piensas en Potter. A lo mejor la guerra ha terminado. Alguien te ha rescatado, te están curando y por eso te duele menos.

Curiosamente, cada vez hay menos dolor.

Quieres moverte, pero te pesa el cuerpo y aún tienes a Greyback encima.

Notas cómo la sangre fluye, escapándose por la herida, manchándote la ropa.

Se ha aflojado el agarre.

Distingues una voz conocida gritando «¡Tengo más!».

Oyes cerca ruido de cristales rotos.

El dolor quema como el fuego.

Él está disfrutando.

Gritas a pleno pulmón, pero él no te suelta. Al contrario, aprieta más las mandíbulas.

—Deliciosa —repite el hombre lobo, justo antes de morderte.

Se agacha sobre ti y huele tu pelo, tu rostro, tu cuello…

Sientes tu corazón latir acelerado y tu pecho subir y bajar de manera agitada.

Se pone encima de ti. Te agarra de las muñecas. Os miráis fijamente.

—Maldita cría —dice Greyback llegando a tu lado de un salto—, menos mal que pareces… deliciosa.

Cuando chocas con el suelo, sientes romperte en pedazos.

_Bum bum._

Caes desde la barandilla. Te sientes flotar.

_Bum bum._

Tropiezas. No sabes si con algo o con alguien. Poco importa.

_Bum bum._

Llegas a las escaleras.

_Bum bum._

Corres.

_Bum bum._

Corres.

«HUYE», ordena tu mente y tus músculos reaccionan.

Greyback afloja su abrazo, te revuelves con fuerzas renovadas y consigues soltarte.

Intentas zafarte de su agarre. Notas su aliento en tu cuello. Desesperada, con el corazón a mil por hora, empiezas a zapatear. Un gruñido en tu oreja revela que has acertado. Le has conseguido pisar.

—¡La muñequita quiere jugar! —dice, burlón, desarmándote de un golpe en la mano y rodeándote con sus brazos con fuerza—. Pero las muñequitas no juegan, ¡se juegan con ellas!

—_Depulso_ —chillas, apuntado al hombre lobo, pero él es más rápido.

Los segundos que has perdido son tu perdición.

Y al momento lo sabes.

Te giras, para encontrarte cerca, demasiado cerca, a Fenrir Greyback.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dice una voz a tu espalda.

Maldices haberte quedado en el castillo.

Los gritos, los llantos, el estruendo, todo lo que te rodea te sobrepasa. Te cuesta respirar.

Miras hacia arriba, de donde procede el descomunal ruido de cascotes y ventanales rotos.

La terrible explosión te paraliza por el susto.

¡BOOOOM!

**oOoOo**

****Nota de la Autora: Si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí, os recomiendo leer el fic por segunda vez, pero empezando desde el final hasta el principio. ;) ;) ;)****

**Dar las gracias publicamente a Angelito Bloodsherry, por su beteo y por ayudarme a escoger qué historia publicar.**


	5. Nov 01: Otro tipo de magia

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Cho Chang

**Tema del fic**: Adivina el personaje – Libre

**Palabras**: 381

**Beteado por**: Alguien de fuera de FF.

**OTRO TIPO DE MAGIA**

**oOo**

Con todos los sitios libres que había en la sala y un chico tuvo que sentarse a su lado.

Al menos era guapo y le había dedicado una bonita sonrisa.

—¿Crees que se parecerá al libro? —preguntó él, cuando la pantalla se puso en negro.

—Espero que sí— respondió en un susurro, algo en su interior la empujó a responderle—. Es uno de mis favoritos.

—También es uno de mis favoritos —susurró el chico—. Sería genial que la magia existiese. ¿Palomitas?— el chico le ofreció el bol. Cho, totalmente perpleja, cogió un puñado.

«Si supieses la verdad…», pensó.

Le dio las gracias y siguieron comentado las escenas en susurros.

Durante la escena de la elfa con el montaraz besándose, sus manos se encontraron en el bol de palomitas.

El corazón de los dos latió con fuerza, hecho que ambos lo notaron.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que salieron del cine.

—¡Ha sido fantástica! —el chico estaba entusiasmado, pero ella le notó algo nervioso.

—Espectacular ¡Vaya inicio de trilogía! —respondió Cho. Ella también estaba nerviosa y excitada, pero dudaba que fuese por la película.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

—¿De verdad no crees en la magia? —soltó ella.

—La magia existe— respondió él con convicción—. Pero no la de «bolas de fuego» o anillos embrujados. Existe otro tipo de magia.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella al momento.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que terminó en Hogwarts, pero seguía siendo una curiosa Ravenclaw.

Aunque su magia no había sido la misma desde que murió Cedric. Lunática —no, Lunática no— Luna Lovegood le había dicho algo para animarla, cuando vio la forma de su _patronus_.

«Al igual que en el cuento del "Patito Feo": Deja pasar el tiempo y todo mejorará».

En aquel momento no le dio importancia.

Ahora cobraba sentido.

—Magia es que una madre soltera con dos trabajos saque tiempo para hacerle un disfraz a su hijo para la función escolar. Magia es cómo el tiempo pone las cosas en su sitio. Magia es que una chica tan guapa estuviese sola en el cine— el chico se aproximó más a ella—: Magia sería que aceptase ir a cenar conmigo— añadió en voz baja y cargada de emoción.

—Acepto— respondió Cho, sonriéndole coqueta—. Quiero saber de qué te disfrazaste.


	6. Nov 02: En los zapatos de otro

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Vincent Crabbe

**Tema del fic**: Adivina el personaje – Libre

**Palabras**: 399

**EN LOS ZAPATOS DE OTRO**

**oOo**

Salió del aseo y se puso frente al espejo para contemplar su «desconocido» reflejo.

—Mantén todo el rato esa cara de tonto —dijo a su lado Hermione Granger—. Es justo la que él tiene siempre en clase de pociones.

—Pues deberías poner un gesto más amable, Pansy. Tus ojos te delatan.

—¡No perdáis más tiempo! —sonó la voz de Longbottom, aún dentro de un aseo.

—¿Tú no vienes? —preguntó Vincent.

—¡No, idos de una maldita vez!

El tiempo apremiaba, así que ambos se calzaron y fueron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pansy le indicó que moviese más los brazos al andar, como hacía Weasley. Al caminar se sentía ligero. Tal vez debería ponerse a régimen. Tal vez.

La primera complicación llegó cuando se quedaron plantados delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Pansy hizo gala de su astucia. Se pusieron a discutir; la gente veía a Hermione recriminándole que prestara más atención y a Ron rogándole que se le dijera la contraseña.

Justo como querían, _San_ Potter vino a su rescate. Él les abrió la puerta y entraron a la sala común. A Vincent no le gustó. Era calentita y acogedora. En un ambiente así no se fortalecía el carácter.

Se sentaron en lo que parecía eran sus sitios de siempre. Potter sacó un recorte de periódico y se lo tendió.

—Estúpido Malfoy— dijo— Por su culpa han puesto una multa a tu padre.

Tanto Pansy como él tardaron en reaccionar, soltando protestas. Harry los miró extrañado.

—¿Estáis bien, vosotros dos?

—Nos duele el estómago —respondió Vincent.

La chica intentó ligárselo («Ahora entiendo su entusiasmo con el plan», pensó Vincent) y eso hizo que las sospechas de Harry aumentasen. Así que Vincent metió baza.

—¿No deberíamos buscar una nueva víctima? —preguntó, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

—No soy el heredero, Ron, ¡no insistas!

Habían conseguido su misión, justo a tiempo. Salieron de manera precipitada cuando notaron que se pasaban los efectos de la poción.

Al llegar al baño, Malfoy aún no había salido.

—No seas ridículo, Draco— gruñó Pansy, abriendo la puerta.

Un hurón albino con uniforme los miró asustado.

—¡Si tienes cola!— soltó Vincent a carcajadas.

Malfoy, enfadado, se bajó el pantalón para enseñarles un culo peludo y la cola.

—¡Y más larga que la tuya! —explicó con malicia.

Había sido una experiencia rara. Ahora sabía lo que era estar en los zapatos de otro.

Literalmente.

**ooOoo**

**Buenas.**

**Esto podría considerarse un What if? (creo, la verdad es que no tengo bien pillado el concepto) Los que deciden preparar la poción multijugos son Draco, Pansy y Crabbe, para averiguar si Potter es el Heredero de Slytherin.**

**Me ha costado horrores meterlo dentro de 400 palabras, me salía una escena mucho más larga. Quería meter más matices, como que el sabor de la poción era tarta de zanahoria. Espero que se note el Hansy.**

**En castellano, se dice "ponerse en la piel de otro". En inglés, existe "If I were on your shoes", para dar consejos, ponerse la situación del otro. **

**Por si no lo recordáis (y si no, ya os lo pongo yo aquí ;) ), en el libro se especifica que Harry y Ron les quitan los zapatos a los dormidos Crabbe y Goyle, para usarlos cuando se transformasen. **

**Así que me hizo gracia jugar con la frase. Porque nada más literal que ponerse en los zapatos de otro que usándolos.**

**No sé si me explico, jejeje.**

**Ya que Ron se hizo pasar por Crabbe, que esta vez fuera al revés.**

**Robin Fleur.**


	7. Dic 01: Un viaje movidito

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Percy Weasley

**Tema del fic**: (Maldición de abajo) El primer viaje de Percy en el expreso de Hogwarts

**Palabras**: 396

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**UN VIAJE MOVIDITO**

—¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

Nada más comenzó el viaje quiso ponerse la túnica del colegio. En su opinión, la primera impresión importaba mucho.

Cerró el pesillo del compartimento y echó las cortinas de la puerta. Bajó la maleta del portamaletas y, al abrirla, se encontró el desastre.

¡Toda su ropa era rosa!

—¡Fred, George! —Fue su primera reacción, hasta que se dio cuenta que ellos no podían haber sido ¡Ni siquiera estaban en el tren! Aunque le resultó realmente sospechoso que le ayudasen tan amablemente a buscar compartimento, mientras él se despedía de Ginny, Ronald y sus padres.

«No pasa nada, ahora puedo hacer magia», pensó. «Probaré algunos de los hechizos que he estado estudiando»

Se puso a buscar, pero su varita no aparecía por ningún lado.

—¡Gárgolas galopantes! —dijo, recolocándose las gafas.

Al intentar abrir la puerta del compartimento no había manera.

Se había quedado encerrado.

Razonó que William o Charles se acercarían a comprobar cómo estaba su hermano pequeño. Ellos lo rescatarían.

¿No?

—Al menos me quedas tú, mi mascota fiel, ¿verdad, _Scabbers_? —dijo, cogiendo la jaula… vacía.

No pudo más.

Se echó a llorar.

**oOo**

—¡Os parecerá bonito!

Quedaba media hora de viaje. Percy estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, mientras que Bill y Charlie no podían evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Con un par de pases de varita, Bill devolvió la ropa a su color original, mientras que Charlie le entregó la varita y, entre los tres, se pusieron a buscar a _Scabbers_.

—¿Es tuya esta rata? —preguntó un niño, con el animal entre las manos.

—Sí, gracias. —Percy la cogió y la guardó en el bolsillo. Le tendió la mano al niño —. Me llamo Percy Weasley.

—Soy Oliver.— Le estrechó la mano —¿Este es también tu primer año? Vente conmigo, te presentaré a los demás.

—Oh.— Percy se quedó un poco cortado. Se recolocó la corbata y se alisó un poco el pelo—. Sí, claro, vamos.

Oliver le dedicó una sonrisa, y los dos caminaron por el traqueteante pasillo hasta otro compartimento.

El final del viaje fue bien. Incluso se dejó llevar por la emoción de ver el colegio por primera vez.

A pesar del primer viaje, su futuro se presentaba brillante y sobre ruedas. Como la locomotora del tren.

Nada ni nadie se lo impediría… otra vez.

Porque las cosas no son como empiezan, sino cómo acaban.

**OoO**

**Esto sería la novatada a Percy por parte de sus hermanos, al ser su primer viaje a Hogwarts, como si fuese una tradición Weasley.**  
**Al menos, es lo que se me pasó por la cabeza.**


	8. Dic 02: La magia de la amistad

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Fay Dunbar

**Tema del fic**: (Maldición de abajo) La relación de Fay con sus compañeras de casa.

**Palabras**: 493

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD**

Fay Dunbar siempre esperaba los «¡Oye, Fay...!»

«… Qué jersey más bonito ¿Me lo prestas?»

«… ¿Me ayudas con los deberes?» (Excepto Granger, claro)

«… ¿Me das una rana de chocolate?»

«… ¿Me ayudas con el maquillaje?»

Y un largo etcétera.

A veces quería que la dejasen tranquila. Pasar esos siete años y volver al anonimato.

Debía ser la única bruja que no le gustaba serlo.

Sus padres eran muggles y su familia había pasado mil penurias: tener dos trabajos cada uno o estar meses en paro, haber pasado hambre, tejerse su propia ropa porque no tenían para comprarse nueva…

Ahora ella, con pases de varita y palabras raras, podía multiplicar comida, remendar la ropa sin pincharse los dedos… hacer magia y solucionarlo todo en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Sin esfuerzo. Sin sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Resultó que tenía talento. Aprendía rápido y sacaba buenas notas.

Y sus compañeras se aprovechaban de ella.

¿O era al revés?

Nunca había tenido amigas. Al ser pobre, nadie quería relacionarse con Fay. Ahora, en Hogwarts, se acercaban y le pedían favores. Fay resultaba fácil de tratar, con su servilismo y sus ganas de complacer a la gente.

Le devolvían los jerséis agujereados. No le daban las gracias cuando aprobaban un ensayo para Snape. Siempre desaparecía su sombra de ojos favorita…

Trabajaba duro, pero nunca recibía nada a cambio.

Y Fay lo aceptaba.

Al menos, tenía «amigas» con las que compartir las cosas.

**oOo**

—¿Con quién vais a ir? —preguntó Lavender.

Estaban en su dormitorio, la noche que se anunció el Baile del Torneo.

Menos Granger y ella, las otras parloteaban emocionadas, hasta que Sally-Anne la miró fijamente.

—¿Y tú, Fay?

—No voy a ir —respondió, cortante.

Las otras tres se quedaron mudas.

No iba a darles explicaciones. No tenía dinero para un vestido ni ganas de fiesta.

Tras mirarla unos segundos, las demás continuaron con su charla.

**OoO**

Contemplaba en silencio cómo las otras se arreglaban, hasta que la rodearon.

—Vamos, Cenicienta, es tu turno —dijo Sally-Anne.

Lavender, Parvati y Sally-Anne la sacaron a rastras de la cama. Del armario cogieron un vestido precioso y la obligaron a ponérselo. La sentaron en una silla y, usando los hechizos que ella misma les había enseñado, la maquillaron y peinaron. Remataron la faena con unos bonitos zapatos.

—¿Y esto?

—Siempre nos ayudas —dijo Parvati —. Tocaba que te devolviésemos el favor.

Iba a negarse, cuando una frase la sobresaltó.

—Venga, tu príncipe te espera… —añadió Lavender.

La guiaron a la escalera y allí estaba.

Stephen Cornfoot. Esperándola. De verdad.

—¿Cómo…? —consiguió preguntar Fay.

—Hablé con mi hermana, ella con Lisa, Lisa con Stephen…— explicó Parvati.

—Al parecer, no eras la única que suspiraba en silencio…—añadió Lavender.

Al final, las «hermanastras» resultaron ser las «hadas madrinas».

**oOo**

Desde aquel día, algo en Fay cambió y se lo pasaba genial con las chicas.

Gracias a la magia.

La magia de la amistad.

—¡Oye, Fay! ¿Te vienes a Las Tres Escobas?

**oOoOo**

**Hola gente**

**No tenía ni la más repajolera idea de quién era-es esta chica. No soy muy fan de los personajes de película (según la wikia, Fay tiene algo de protagonismo en los videojuegos). He visto (y leído) varios fics, por ver de qué pie la hacían cojear, así que me he montado mi propio headcannon, he dado un poco de trasfondo a la historia, y lo único que he "respetado" es que saliese con Stephen.**


	9. Ene 01: Cuidaré de ella

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: George Weasley

**Tema del fic**: Última vez: el último día de soltería de George.

**Palabras**: 389

**Beteado por**:

**CUIDARÉ DE ELLA**

El día comenzó con un secuestro.

Varias sombras le despertaron mientras le ataban, le metieron en un saco (hechizado anti-desaparición) e hicieron un viaje que duró un buen rato, acabando con un golpe seco.

Cuando le sacaron del saco, vio la bota que habían usado de trasladador dejar de brillar.

Los secuestradores le rodearon, sonriéndole. Otro se acercó con ropa más apropiada y le cambiaron entre una marea de manos (¡¿alguna aprovechó a tocar más de la cuenta, o eran imaginaciones suyas?!)

—¡Que empiece la lucha! —gritó el mayor de todos.

El grupo se dividió en dos, dando comienzo a la guerra. Coloridos hechizos volaron de un lado a otro del campo de batalla, salpicando árboles, arbustos, muros…

Cuando quedó un único ganador, los muertos resucitaron y fueron a felicitarle, yendo todos juntos a bañarse al río.

Había sido una batalla de paintball mágico extraordinaria.

Una vez bien limpios, entre risas y aguadillas, se desaparecieron y llegaron a un restaurante, apto para magos. Comieron, bebieron y contaron anécdotas del colegio, desde las más avergonzantes hasta las mejores bromas realizadas.

Tras la comida, fueron a un barrio muggle de Londres.

—Prohibido hacer magia —dijo Bill seriamente, para luego echarse a reír y el grupo rugió de alegría—. Venga, en serio. No os paséis.

Primero entraron en un karaoke, donde les aplaudieron a raudales. El público quedó alucinado por los «efectos especiales».

Más tarde fueron a un club, donde vieron un espectáculo de «muggles metamorfos»: un grupo de travestis que contaron varios monólogos subidos de tono.

Cenaron platos con doble sentido: salchichas con huevos, conejo, almejas, un tipo de queso traído desde Galicia…

La tarta era de varios chocolates y con forma de cuerpo femenino, en referencia a la futura esposa.

—Es que está para comérsela— confesó Oliver por el exceso de alcohol.

Bien entrada la noche, sus hermanos y amigos se fue despidiendo poco a poco. George insistió que ya volvía él solo a casa, que quería hacer una última cosa.

Finalmente, viajó por desaparición hasta un cementerio. Caminó en silencio entre las tumbas, hasta que llegó a la que buscaba.

—Eres idiota —dijo George con reproche. Sacó un botellín de whiskey de fuego y derramó el contenido sobre la lápida —. Esta tenía que ser tu despedida de soltero, no la mía. Cuidaré de Angelina. Te quiero, hermanito.

**OoO**

**Hola gente.**

**Por si los del otro lado del charco no lo conocéis, el queso al que hago mención es el queso de tetilla que, como su nombre indica, tiene forma de teta - pecho femenino.**

**Nada más leer el tema de este reto de enero, pensé en una despedida de soltero, el último día de soltería de alguien. Y ¿quién mejor que George? Una despedida agridulce. Prácticamente la idea se escribió sola. Aunque reconozco que ya había escrito una escena similar, aunque en un cumpleaños. Si queréis leerlo, se llama «La última broma». Era también para un reto, así que es muy cortito, 155 palabras. (No sé ni cómo hice para encajarlo en 155 palabras)**

**Como podéis imaginar, están los cuatro hermanos de George (sí, Percy también XD), Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, y algún otro amigo del colegio, nada de chicas (están en la despedida de Angelina, jejeje). Una buena panda, vamos.**


	10. Ene 02: Noche de Profecía

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de enero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Harry Potter

**Tema del fic**: Última vez: el último día de vida «normal» de Harry.

**Palabras**: 494. **HAGO USO DE MIS 100 PALABRAS EXTRA**

**Beteado por**:

**NOCHE DE PROFECÍA**

Hace frío. Mamá me pone la mantita. Me gusta porque huele a ella, es calentita y es como si me abrazase.

Señalo la puerta y digo «Paseo». Mamá sonríe (está muy guapa cuando sonríe), pero aun así niega.

Papá se acerca y me acaricia la cabeza. Hablan entre ellos en voz baja, dicen que echan de menos las visitas.

Yo también. Me gusta cabalgar subido a la grupa de tío Canuto o cuando me lame el rostro. Tío Luna también cae bien. Pero tío Gus no. Siempre lloro cuando me quiere coger en brazos.

Mamá se aleja, y papá me sienta en sus rodillas.

¡Qué bien, saca la varita!

—¿Quién va a cazar la snitch? —me pregunta. Suelto un gritito, ¡ya sé a qué vamos a jugar!

¡Ooooh! Pompas de colores, ¡mis favoritas!

Jugamos un ratito, papá ríe y yo también, intentando atrapar las pompas, pero siempre se rompen. Jo.

—Es hora de irse a dormir, Harry— dice mamá cuando vuelve, que me coge de los brazos de papá.

Estamos subiendo por la escalera, cuando oímos a papá correr y luego gritar:

—¡Coge a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

Mamá corre. Al llegar a mi cuarto chilla de dolor. Me deja en el suelo un momento, antes de poner cosas delante de la puerta. ¿Cómo va a entrar así papá?

Mamá me vuelve a coger. Me da un beso en la frente y me dice que ella y papá me quieren mucho.

La puerta se abre, las cosas se mueven solas y entra un señor. Mamá me deja en la cuna y se pone delante. Me levanto, agarrándome a los barrotes, para poder ver.

Ella ruega y pide que no me mate. ¿Qué es matar?

Hay una luz verde, y mamá cae al suelo.

El señor se acerca donde estoy. No me gusta ese señor. Rompo a llorar.

Un destello de luz verde.

Hay mucho ruido. Veo el cielo, pero no estoy en la calle. El señor ha desaparecido y a mí me duele mucho la frente. Lloro. Duele. Tengo «pupa». ¿Por qué no viene mamá?

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Tío Hagrid ha venido y me saca de la cuna.

—Tranquilo, pequeñín. Yo cuidaré de ti— dice, envolviéndome con mi mantita. Me da un beso y me hace cosquillas con la barba.

Al salir de casa oímos un ruido conocido.

¡Es la moto de tío Canuto! ¡Más visitas! Papá se va a alegrar.

Pero ambos discuten. Están tristes. No me gusta su tono de voz.

—De acuerdo— comenta Canuto—. Llévate la moto. No la necesito ya.

Hagrid sube a la moto y entre los dos me acomodan.

Subimos alto, muy alto. El cielo está muy bonito, lleno de estrellas. Me encanta volar.

No sé cuánto vamos de paseo. Tengo sueño. Ya no tengo pupa la frente.

Espero que mamá venga a darme el beso de buenas noches, pero no llega.

Cierro los ojitos.

A «mimir».

**Hola gente**

**«Mimir» en España es cómo dicen los niños irse a dormir, y «pupa» es dolor o herida. Ambas están aceptadas por la RAE. **

**Esta sería la noche que cambiaría la vida de Harry (y de Voldemort, dicho sea de paso). El último día de lo que podía haber sido una vida normal, si no le hubiesen marcado como el Elegido.**

**He cometido un "fallo". En el libro intenta atrapar humo de colores, pero las pompas me hacían más gracia. Me gusta ser fiel al canon.**

**Y no llega Severus el primero, como en la película. Podían haber metido más metraje en la peli haber cambiado la escena por otra cosa donde se reflejase el amor de mi profe de pociones hacia Lily. En fin. Cosas mías**.

**Por último, evidentemente Canuto es quien es, Luna es Lunático, supongo que más fácil que decir Remus o Lupin, y Gus es como llaman en el libro a ColaGUSano. **


	11. Ene 03: Castigo bajo las estrellas

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmeade de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Terry Boot (libre elección)

**Tema del fic**: Castigo con un profesor.

**Palabras**: 469

**Beteado por**:

**CASTIGO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS**

Cuando fue llamado al despacho del director, pensó que le expulsarían (no sin razón, la «broma» se le había ido de las manos). Así que Terry no podía quejarse que solo se quedase en un castigo.

Lo malo es que hacía frío en lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía. Miró de reojo a la profesora Sinistra, que parecía no afectarle la temperatura. Pero en cuanto vio las manos y brazos desnudos aún con las marcas de pústulas, posó de nuevo los ojos en el telescopio que estaba abrillantando.

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido, profesora— comentó el chico.

—No suena sincero ¿Por qué lo hizo, Boot? —preguntó Aurora. El muchacho tragó saliva, así que ella continuó—. ¿Sabe quién odiaba también a los que no eran como él?

—¡No me puede comparar con…Quién-usted-sabe! —respondió él airado, mirando al rostro dañado de la mujer.

—¿No? Esta vez ha sido una «broma» contra las personas de piel no blanca. Por suerte, y con tratamiento, no nos quedarán marcas a todos los afectados, pero ¿y si un día usted decide ir a más? Maldiciones, torturas, persecuciones…

El muchacho volvió a centrarse en el telescopio, contrariado. Siguió frotándolo hasta que quedó perfecto, y cogió el siguiente.

—Mire al cielo, Boot— dijo la mujer.

El chico levantó el rostro. El cielo despejado mostraba un bellísimo espectáculo.

—Clasificación de las estrellas, según su color— preguntó Sinistra.

—Azul-violeta, blanco-azulada, blancas, blanca-amarillas, amarillas, naranjas y rojas.

—Ya ve. Tienen diferentes colores, y están ahí, brillando para nosotros. Sin importar que sean diferentes entre ellas, o que lo seamos nosotros.

Terry miró a la profesora, que le sonreía amablemente. Un sentimiento de culpa le llenó, al ver el hermoso rostro lleno de puntos rojos.

—Las personas tenemos mucho en común: misma tierra, mismo aire, mismo cielo —continuó la profesora —. Quizá si empezáramos a mirar lo que tenemos en común en vez de lo que nos hace diferentes, bueno, quién sabe...— Aurora se encogió de hombros.

—Como su lema, profesora: «todos somos iguales, somos polvo de estrellas».

La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene derecho a odiar a quien quiera pero, la próxima vez, piense, razone, póngase en los zapatos del otro y actúe con cabeza —Aurora hizo un gesto con una mano—, que para eso es Ravenclaw.

El chico asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Cogió el tarro de cera mágica y el trapo para darle otra capa al metal, pero se quedó quieto, pensativo, con el tarro entre las manos. Levantó de nuevo la vista. La profesora le miraba, expectante.

—Lamento de verdad lo sucedido, profesora —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Ahora sí que suena sincero. Disculpas aceptadas. —Sinistra asintió, satisfecha —. Continúe con la tarea, Boot, si no quiere añadir un resfriado como parte del castigo —añadió con una breve risa.

**oOoOo**

**¡Hola!**

**Si recordáis, cuando se reúnen en la Cabeza de Puerco para crear el ED (libro 5), Terry mencionó que estuvo el año anterior en el despacho del director, o sea, en su cuarto año.**

**Así que me he imaginado que fue por algo bien gordo, en este caso un problema racista, que requiriese la presencia del director para el rapapolvo/regañina/ llamadlo como gustéis, y luego darle el castigo oportuno.**

**Y, como (mi) Aurora Sinistra es una mujer de piel color marrón rojizo, fue una de las afectadas, y quien asumió darle el castigo. **

**Una confesión: La frase de "Las personas tenemos mucho en común…" no es mía. Es de Meowth, de la primera película de Pokémon. Cuando la vi, allá por 1999 (el año del estreno), se me quedó grabada a fuego.**

**Espero os haya gustado este castigo.**

**PD: Terry dejó de ser racista. Odió a los mortífagos, pero con motivos justificados, y actuó en consecuencia: combatiendo contra ellos, para que todo el mundo fuese aceptado por igual. ****?**


	12. Ene 04: El Futuro en los posos

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmeade de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Severus Snape (libre elección)

**Tema del fic**: Salida a Hogsmeade, Bolsa de Té de Rosa Lee.

**Palabras**: 489

**Beteado por**:

**EL FUTURO EN LOS POSOS**

La campanilla anunció su entrada en la tienda. La dependienta posó el plumero con el que estaba limpiando para acercarse a él.

—Severus, qué agradable sorpresa —le saludó —. Desde que te casaste, no has vuelto por aquí. Has encontrado otro remedio para el insomnio, ¿eh, pillín? —comentó pícara la dependienta, haciendo que Severus se sonrojase.

—Dejé de necesitar valeriana y tila, sí —dijo el hombre, con una media sonrisa —. Aunque creo que volveré a ser un yonqui en unos meses. —la mujer le miró de manera interrogante—. Aurora está embarazada.

—¡Enhorabuena, Severus! —la dependienta le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo —. ¿Vienes por ella? —el profesor asintió —. Perfecto, acompáñame.

Ambos se acercaron a un estante y Rosa cogió una lata.

—Esta infusión de jengibre con romero tiene doble propósito: el romero ayuda con el cansancio y el jengibre reduce las náuseas…

En ese momento, la campanilla volvió a sonar. Entraron Sybill Trelawney y varias de sus alumnas. El grupo saludó a Rosa y entre profesores se dedicaron su peculiar mirada de odio respetuoso.

Trelawney se acercó a un expositor, y las alumnas la rodearon.

—Queridas mías, estos son los mejores tés para Tasomancia — explicó la profesora—. Éste de rosas es ideal para temas amorosos —las niñas soltaron unas risitas —. El de tréboles, para temas de fortuna…

Estuvieron así un rato, en lo que Rosa seguía indicando a Severus lo necesario para una embarazada, aunque él escuchaba disimuladamente a la adivina. Al final, Rosa cobró un buen puñado de sickles al grupo, que salieron cargadas con muchas bolsas y comentando entre risas sus adquisiciones.

Severus se decidió por un par de latas y se acercó también a la caja registradora. Clavó sus ojos en Rosa y levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

—Querido, hay que saber sacar provecho de todos los sectores de mercado— soltó la mujer con una carcajada y el hombre también sonrió.

—¿Acaso aciertan en las predicciones? —preguntó el hombre con ironía.

—La verdad, ¡no sabría decirte! Experimentando con combinaciones de sabores e ingredientes, creé esta gama. Tu colega me preguntó por sus propiedades para la adivinación… Me lo inventé ¡y se lo creyó! —la mujer soltó una risita —. Con el tiempo, he añadido ciertas… hierbas, que puede que afecten a las «visiones»…—Rosa guiñó un ojo—. Trelawney vuelve encantada a por más, una vez al mes.

—Tan Slytherin como cuando éramos estudiantes. Ella lee futuros exóticos y tú llenas tus bolsillos —añadió Severus.

—¡Todos contentos! —concluyó la dependienta.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Severus pagó sus compras, se despidieron, prometiendo él volver más de seguido y salió a la calle.

Una vez sola, la mujer soltó un suspiro.

—Ah… Severus, no debí dejarte escapar —comentó la mujer en voz baja—. La de veces que eché Amortentia, pero nunca aceptaste tomar una taza conmigo… Me alegro que hayas encontrado un futuro feliz en otros posos…

**oOo**

**Hola gente**

**Me encanta todo lo que aprendo cuando investigo para un fic.**

**Solamente hay una única hierba de donde se obtiene el té, es el cómo se tratan las hojas de donde salen las diferentes variedades. Y es muy común confundir los términos "té" con "infusiones". Y cada tipo es beneficioso para el cuerpo en diferentes aspectos.**

**Lo que ya sabía, os dejo la frikada del día, es que dos personajes de Dragon Ball -Pu'ar y Oolong- tienen nombres de dos de estas variedades de té.**

**Lo más irónico es que no me gusta. Prefiero el café.**

**Para rematar, esta historia sería parte de mi canon, donde Severus y Aurora Sinistra son algo más que compañeros de trabajo. De las tres parejas con las que junté a Severus, esta es mi favorita.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	13. Feb 01: Confesión y Promesa

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Harry Potter

**Tema del fic**: Sorteo de parejas propuestas por los participantes.

**Palabras**: 389

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**EWE: Aclaraciones al final del fic.**

**CONFESIÓN Y PROMESA**

Algo dentro de Harry dio un brinco desde que lo vio en Madame Malkin.

Su forma de presentarse tan arrogante en el tren, el interés que había mostrado por él, le pareció muy interesante.

Fueron pasando los años, dándose cuenta de que sus riñas no eran pique entre dos casas, el quidditch o diferencias ideológicas.

Querían negar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

O eso deseaba creer Harry.

Cuando los atraparon y llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, no se imaginaba que volvería a verlo.

Encerraron al trío por separado, hasta que los magníficos hechizos de Hermione remitiesen y volviesen a mostrar su aspecto real.

Cuando Draco le llevó la cena se decidió a confesarle la verdad.

—Sabes que soy yo, ¿verdad, Draco? —susurró Harry, rezando que nadie más los oyese.

El aludido no respondió, pero dio un breve asentimiento y se acercó más a las rejas.

—No me delates, por favor —rogó Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con seriedad.

—No permitirías que la persona a la que amas muera.

—¿Qué? —Draco dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Cómo osas…?

Harry no supo qué le dolió más: si la cara de asco de Draco, el tono de voz o cómo su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

Draco volvió a acercase y se agarró a los barrotes, para estar lo más cerca posible. Harry lo imitó.

—Por favor, Draco —siguió Harry—. Yo… te quiero. Hace años que me di cuenta. Moría de celos cuando te veía con Zabini. Me encantaba discutir contigo, porque me permitía hablar y estar cerca de ti.

Draco le miraba fijamente.

—Creí morir cuando te vi bañado de sangre, por mi culpa.

Harry estaba con el corazón en un puño y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Di algo, te lo suplico —añadió Harry.

—Tienes que ser un asqueroso Gryffindor hasta el final, ¿no, Potter? —exclamó Malfoy con rabia—. El valiente que reconozca primero sus sentimientos, ¿eh?

Draco movió sus manos para ponerlas encima de las de Harry. Este notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

Harry intentó meter la cabeza entre los barrotes reclamando un beso.

Draco posó un dedo encima de sus labios.

—Cuando recuperes tu verdadero aspecto, Potter— susurró Draco—. Estás horrible.

Juntaron sus frentes.

—Gana esta guerra —exigió Draco—. Y estaremos juntos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Harry juró derrotar a Voldemort.

Costase lo que costase.

**oOo**

**Hola gente,**

**Me tocó un Drarry, así que acepté el reto.**

**Ligera explicación, los efectos de los hechizos que lanzó Hermione son más duraderos de lo que pasan tanto en el libro como en la película, y se lo lanzó a los tres (Harry, Ron y ella misma). Los carroñeros creían que les habían atrapado, por el resto de "pistas" que habían descubierto en la tienda, pero querían estar seguros hasta que se pasasen los efectos, de ahí que los encerrasen y Harry pudiese hablar con Draco.**

**Después consiguen escapar y toda la parafernalia que sigue…**

**Es decir, he intentado ser fiel al canon -como es mi estilo- y esto podría considerarse un EWE. Tras ganar la guerra la parejita ya puede ser feliz junta.**

**Como último detalle, cuando Aragorn reaparece en ¿Rohan? (no recuerdo si ahí o en Helm) y Legolas sale a recibirle, el elfo le suelta un "estás horrible" que me hizo muchísima gracia.**


	14. Feb 02: Solo hasta los 83 años

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Blaise Zabini

**Tema del fic**: Sorteo de parejas propuestas por los participantes.

**Palabras**: 398

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**SOLO HASTA LOS 83 AÑOS**

Los maridos de su madre no duraban lo suficiente, así que Blaise encontró la hermana que siempre quiso en, ni más ni menos, Pansy Parkinson.

Porque, pese a sus malas maneras, el alma de la muchacha era en realidad el reflejo de su nombre (y color de pelo): El pensamiento negro, la tristeza por el amor sin esperanza.

Ella sabía que Draco no la amaba. No era más que un satélite alrededor de Malfoy.

Y Blaise era testigo de las lágrimas de Pansy.

Ella le había abierto su corazón. Un alma sensible rodeada por un muro de comentarios hirientes. Protegiendo su miedoso corazón.

Pero no todo eran ratos de tristeza y consuelo. También disfrutaban yendo juntos de compras. Blaise era, en palabras de la chica, su «gurú de la moda». Quedando para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en la Cabeza de Puerco, buscando nuevos libros de aventuras en Cuero y Pergaminos o cuando la acompañaba a la lechucería, para acariciar las plumas de los animales. Testigos de grandes ojos que los observaban silenciosos sus encuentros.

Era una de esas tardes cuando Blaise se dio cuenta de que quería a Pansy. Pero era algo especial, diferente. Alguien a quien protegería siempre.

Ella se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él se acercó.

—He decidido buscarme a otro —comentó la chica—. No puedo seguir haciéndome daño.

—Me alegro mucho —respondió Blaise.

—Ojalá sea alguien como tú —dijo Pansy.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Zabini notó algo en su interior que no supo identificar.

—Te quiero mucho, Blaise.

—Yo también te quiero, Pansy.

La chica se giró, rodeó el cuello del muchacho, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazó a él.

Blaise le rodeó la cintura y la apretó contra sí. Notaba las leves convulsiones de la chica mientras lloraba en silencio.

Al rato, ella se soltó y se limpió el rostro con el reverso de la mano.

—No sé quién va a querer a alguien tan tonta como yo —dijo ella, soltando una risita.

—Verás como sí—aseguró él.

—En realidad… —Pansy se sonrojó un poco— ya le tengo echado el ojo a alguien.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? Ya me contarás —dijo Blaise—. Y…

—¿Sí?

—Si no sale bien, te esperaré. Pero solo hasta tener 83 años.

—¡Lo tendré en cuenta! —afirmó ella.

Juntaron sus meñiques. Cerrando una promesa de amor y amistad eternos.

**oOo**

**Esto bien podría pasar durante séptimo curso. Cuando Pansy se da cuenta ¡al fin! que Draco no es el mismo. Que no merece la pena golpearse contra un muro.**

**Es apasionante el lenguaje de las flores, podéis buscarlo en Wikipedia. Cuando me salió esta pareja, supe al momento que tenía que usar el nombre de ella. Las flores dan mucho juego.**

**Cuero y Pergaminos es una librería que me he inventado, en Hogsemade (no he encontrado ninguna en la wikia, se me hace raro)**


	15. Mar 02: El vuelo del fénix

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: Albus Dumbledore

**Tema del fic**: Soñando con alguien (sorteo al azar del segundo personaje y del Rated)

**Palabras**: 394

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**EL VUELO DEL FÉNIX**

Se sentía frustrado. Por una vez los libros no le daban una respuesta.

Se fue a la cama, esperando que la almohada le ayudase a reflexionar.

**oOo**

Paseaba por una playa. El agradable tacto de la arena en sus pies se veía empañado por el sonido del mar embravecido.

Al cabo de un rato, se encontró con Charlie Weasley. El chico había excavado un pequeño hoyo en la arena y trataba de llenarlo con agua del mar. Corría hacia el mar y recogía un poquito de agua en una concha marina. Después regresaba corriendo a verter el líquido en el hueco, repitiendo esto una y otra vez. Aquello llamó la atención a Dumbledore quien, lleno de curiosidad, le preguntó a Charlie sobre lo que hacía.

—Intento meter toda el agua del océano en este hoyo —le respondió el muchacho.

—Pero eso es imposible —replicó el director—. ¿Cómo piensas conseguirlo? No cabrá, por mucho que te esfuerces.

—Igual que tú, que buscas las respuestas donde no están —respondió Charlie—. Ven conmigo.

En ese momento el mar se puso en calma. Charlie se transformó en un dragón y alzó el vuelo.

—No puedo volar sin varita —comentó el director.

—Pues renace —dijo sin más el dragón.

Dumbledore lo comprendió y se transformó en un fénix. Se elevó y voló junto a Charlie.

Fueron lejos, con el viento a favor y el sol a su espalda. El mar en calma transmitía una sensación de paz que puso en orden sus pensamientos y su alma.

El dragón soltó un rugido, indicando que habían llegado.

El fénix miró a su acompañante, que negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore entendió que tenía que seguir solo.

Se posó en una roca que sobresalía de la superficie del mar y contempló un altísimo escarpado. Si se fijaba bien, había una entrada en la pared. Voló hasta que se le dolieron las plumas, explorando el lugar.

Las vistas le sonaban de algo. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?

Cuando reconoció el lugar se despertó de golpe.

Saltó de la cama, salió del dormitorio y puso rumbo a su despacho.

Sacó el pensadero, echó dentro un recuerdo y se zambulló en él.

No hizo caso de la conversación, sino en la pared de la habitación del orfanato. De una foto en particular.

Cuando volvió al despacho, sonrió satisfecho.

Había encontrado la ubicación de un Horrocrux.

**OoO**

**Hola gente**

**He intentado dar muchos elementos recurrentes en los sueños, cargados de significado: el mar, primero embravecido y luego en calma; volar; transformarse en un fénix.**

**Todo ello, para un sueño dentro de la categoría de los proféticos. Alguna vez me ha pasado de soñar algo que luego se hacía realidad, ¿a vosotros también?**

**Un saludo, Robin**


	16. Mar 03: Herederos de la Espada

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: Godric Gryffindor

**Tema del fic**: Soñando con alguien: sorteo al azar del segundo personaje (**Hannah Abbot**) y del Rated (**T**)

**Palabras**: 396

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**¡Este fic es PARTICIPACIÓN EXTRA!**

**HEREDEROS DE LA ESPADA**

«_Aquel cuya causa sea justa y tenga el valor de llevarla a cabo, será digno de blandirte_».

¿Qué culpa tenía Godric de querer saber quiénes serían?

OoO

—Una gota para ver el motivo, cómo la consigue y su uso. Tres para ver la vida entera del «usuario» varias noches seguidas —explicó Salazar—. Deja unos quince días entre toma y toma. Y no abuses —recalcó.

Godric asintió.

Esa misma noche lo probaría.

Y, evidentemente, no haría caso de todos los consejos de su amigo.

oOo

«Conoció» a muchos herederos: Arturo Pendragón (el primero de los muggles que fueron dignos), Ricardo Corazón de León, Beowulf (¡con qué valor el licántropo mató al dragón!), William Wallace (y su trasero peludo) … Desgraciadamente, fue testigo de muchas batallas y muertes y también contempló grandes hazañas victoriosas.

El último con quien soñó era un muchacho y, picado por la curiosidad, decidió ver su vida entera.

La primera noche, vio la triste infancia sin padres, viviendo con su abuela. Cómo entró en Gryffindor. Los diez decisivos puntos que otorgaron la victoria de su casa en lo que fue un precioso acto de valentía: saber enfrentarse a los amigos.

La segunda, las diferentes vivencias y la evolución de Neville. Todo giraba alrededor de una guerra mágica cuyo enemigo era, ni más ni menos, que el heredero de Slytherin.

Su espada brilló cuando cercenó de un golpe la cabeza de la serpiente. Se sintió orgulloso de Neville.

La tercera vez soñó con un sitio familiar. Era el lugar de nacimiento del propio Godric. Era un día precioso. La iglesia estaba muy concurrida, llena de magos y brujas vestidos con sus mejores galas. Era un casamiento. Neville era el novio y se le veía emocionado y nervioso a partes iguales.

Cuando llegó la novia, Godric soltó un grito de sorpresa. ¡Era Astrid Abbott! Jamás podría olvidar a su primer amor que, desafortunadamente, no pudo casarse con ella por su prematura muerte.

La joven dama (su verdadero nombre era Hannah) debía ser, sin duda, descendiente de los Abbott. ¿Tal vez de Archibald, el hermano de Astrid?

Fue una ceremonia preciosa. Godric estaba contento, al ver que el último que blandiese su espada se casaría con una hermosa muchacha, descendiente de una familia de alta cuna y que procedía del mismo lugar que él.

Aunque no le oyeron, deseó a los novios lo mejor, antes de despertar.

**oOoOo**

**Hola gente,**

**Siempre me gusta explicar el origen de los nombres. Astrid significa belleza divina y princesa, un nombre asociado a la nobleza, y Archibald significa valiente. Ella pudo estar en Hufflepuff y el hermano en Gryffindor, ¿por qué no?**

**También, ¿Por qué no podría un muggle usar la espada de Godric? Para evitar problemas relacionados con la magia, la espada pudo ser conocida con otros nombres, como pasa con la Varita de Sauco de Dumbledore.**

**No en vano, la historia está escrita por el bando ganador y puede ser alterada al gusto (tanto para bien como para mal)**

**Un saludo (y buen fin de semana)**

**Robin Fleur**


	17. Mar 04: Jugosas Noticias

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de marzo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: Sybill Trelawney

**Tema del fic**: Historia que gira alrededor de un personaje con relevancia durante el mes de marzo.

**SUB TEMA**: Cotilleo inventado para la revista Corazón de Bruja.

**Palabras**: 427

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**JUGOSAS NOTICIAS**

_Sniffy Scoop nos trae una jugosa primicia para esta revista._

_Según su fuente, todas las fans femeninas de Lorcan d'Eath ya pueden preparar montañas de pañuelos de papel, puesto que el corazón del famosísimo dhampiro parece que tiene dueña._

_Sí, estimadas lectoras. El cantante y compositor, que ya lleva su tercera semana consecutiva siendo el número uno en la radio -y las que quedan, según los expertos- con su gran éxito «Cuellito mío», ha encontrado a quién hincarle el diente ¡y no precisamente en privado!_

_Ha sido visto «compartiendo mordiscos» en una actitud muy cariñosa con, ni más ni menos, Glenda Chittock, la famosísima voz de la Red Inalámbrica Mágica con su programa La hora de las Brujas y que, como os anunciamos hace apenas unas semanas en esta misma revista, ha conseguido unirse a la colección de cromos de las ranas de chocolate._

_¿Será esta relación la que ha fomentado la carrera de d'Eath? ¿La habrá conquistado con alguno de sus poderes heredados por su parte vampírica? ¿O será Glenda la genuina musa del dhampiro? _

_«¿Cómo no iba a reconocerlos? Ya los conocía desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts, aunque no en el mismo curso. Ambos destacaban en el Coro del Sapo, siempre cantaban los dúos principales, y les predije un gran futuro en la música», nos contó nuestra informadora y testigo directo del encuentro…_

Cuando Sybill leyó la palabra «informadora» entró en cólera. ¿Informadora, cómo que informadora? ¡Dónde estaba su nombre! ¡DÓNDE!

Tenía la esperanza de que la revista publicase su nombre junto con la noticia, para poder hacerse algo de publicidad. «La vidente que predijo el futuro del cantante y la locutora y fue testigo de ello».

Lanzó la revista con rabia al hogar de la chimenea. Se levantó de la silla y se paseó por la habitación mientras escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas consumiendo el papel.

Cuando se tranquilizó, volvió a sentarse y se preparó un té.

—Por lo menos, me dieron una buena recompensa por la noticia —se dijo a sí misma, mientras daba vueltas a la cucharilla.

Incluso para confirmar la veracidad de la noticia, le dieron Veritaserum. En ese momento se sintió insultada. Pero cuando le dieron la pesada bolsa de galeones se le pasó instantáneamente.

«Al menos, tengo para pagar la posada», pensó. «En un par de días tengo la entrevista con Dumbledore. Seguro que le sorprendo con mi don y consigo la vacante de profesora en Hogwarts».

Sonrió para sí misma.

«Y siempre podré presumir de que fui de las primeras personas que vieron juntos a esos dos».

**oOo**

**Hola gente.**

**Siendo fiel a mi estilo (y al de Rowling), he querido que el nombre del OC tenga un significado. Sniffy sería "olisquear", "olfatear". Scoop significa primicia. Por lo que todo junto sería "olisqueando primicias". Un nombre muy propio para una reportera ****;)**

**Tanto Lorcan como Glenda estudiaron en Hogwarts, y por edad podrían haber coincidido con Sybill. Con quienes sí coincidieron fue con los Merodeadores y compañía (cuando toda esta tropa estaba en quinto)**

**Por si no lo sabéis, Lorcan estuvo nueve semanas seguidas siendo número uno en la radio.**

**Dhampiro es el término correcto para un híbrido entre humano y vampiro. Si queréis saber más sobre sus habilidades (al menos las que me inventé y recopilé para informarme del tema), podéis leer mi fic "El cuer-vo y el murciélago"**

**Y quise darle un golpe de suerte a Sybill, que tuviese unos ingresos extra para poder pagarse la habitación en la Cabeza de Puerco. **

**Saludos**


	18. Mar 05: Death's man hand

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de marzo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: Peter Pettigrew

**Tema del fic**: Historia que gira alrededor de un personaje con relevancia durante el mes de marzo.

**Palabras**: 494

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**DEATH'S MAN HAND**

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso no designaba a alguien en concreto para una misión, los mortífagos se lo echaban a suertes jugando al póker. También lo usaban para las torturas y, lo que menos, para pasar un rato y ganar algunos galeones.

Peter entraba en la categoría de estos últimos.

Eso sí, todos eran una panda de tramposos. Pero Peter era observador, y algún truco se sabía: dependiendo de cómo se atusase el bigote Macnair, este tenía buenas o malas cartas; tanto Alecto como Amycus no sabían disimular una buena mano; Rosier siempre hacía juegos estúpidos de palabras; sabía quiénes escondían las cartas en la manga…

Sin duda, Snape era el peor contrincante y nadie quería jugar en su contra. Esa maldita cara de póker casi siempre le hacía ganar.

Peter a veces ganaba. Pero lo que más odiaba era cuando tenía dobles reinas o un 6 y un 9.

—Esas son las mujeres en tu vida que vas a tocar, Colagusano —decía Amycus.

—Quién fue a hablar —intervenía su hermana—. Quien tiene que pagar por poder hacerlo.

Todos en la mesa solían estallar en carcajadas y seguían con la partida.

Pero, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Peter ya no tenía tanta suerte. Su mano plateada, con la que podía hacer grandes cosas (había estado experimentado en secreto) parecía que no le quería otorgar una «buena mano» en el juego. Siempre perdía con la misma combinación de cartas. Así que se limitaba a mirar a los demás.

La última vez que jugó estaba sentado con Lucius, Snape y Selwyn.

Tras varias rondas de altibajos, la última sería la decisiva.

Montones de fichas se apilaban en mitad del tapete. Lucius tenía el ceño fruncido, Snape no mostraba absolutamente nada y a Selwyn se le escapó una sonrisilla.

—Full —dijo Selwyn, al mostrar sus cartas. Estiró las manos para coger las fichas.

—No tan deprisa —comentó Snape, posando un 9-9-9-9-6 y sonriendo con suficiencia —. Póker de nueves —añadió, resaltando lo evidente.

—No está nada mal, viejo amigo —argumentó Lucius, antes de dejar sus cartas, una Escalera Real de Diamantes—, ¡pero la familia y el oro siguen siendo los ganadores!

Snape asintió y Selwyn soltó un juramento. Luego, los tres miraron a Peter.

—Vamos, Colagusano —soltó aún enfadado Selwyn—. Bórrale la sonrisa al tipejo este.

Peter tragó saliva. Se había tirado un farol de los grandes, y su «inseparable mano» le trajo una nueva derrota.

—Dobles parejas —anunció finalmente. Dos ases, dos ochos y un tres fueron su sentencia de muerte.

Con eso concluyó la partida. Lucius y Selwyn se marcharon, y Snape se quedó con Colagusano a recoger.

—Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Pettigrew —comentó Snape —. Parece que las cartas no te ofrecen un buen augurio.

—¿Por… por qué dices eso? —preguntó Peter asustado.

—Oh. —Severus sonrió— ¿Acaso no sabes cómo se llama tu combinación de cartas? —Peter negó con la cabeza—. Se la denomina "La mano del muerto".

**oOo**

**Estoy contentísima con el fic. ¡Quién me iba a decir que usaría alguna vez a Colagusano! No me gusta el personaje, pero le perdono por lo bien que me ha venido.**

**Buscad en Wikipedia la historia de "La mano del muerto", es la más fiable. También sale en la canción "Ace of Spades" de Motorhead. **

**Otra curiosidad: La Escalera Real la he puesto a propósito de Diamantes, porque esta figura de la bajara francesa es el equivalente real de los Oros de la baraja española.**

**QQ son dobles reinas, se las denomina vulgarmente "las señoritas". Un 69 creo que no hace falta mucha explicación ;)**

**Un saludo para todos :)**


	19. Abr 01: Amor de madre

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: La señora Crouch.

**Tema del fic**: Lo que le pasa al protagonista transformado en otra persona.

**Palabras**: 497

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**AMOR DE MADRE**

—¿Estás segura, querida?

Barthemius tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Las arrugas de su rostro parecían haberse acentuado, como si hubiese envejecido de golpe unos cuantos años, cuando Ada le contó sus planes.

—Sí —respondió con aplomo la mujer.

oOo

Esa mañana se vistió con sus mejores ropas. Quería que su hijo la recordase así, cuando Ada aún tenía algo de belleza, elegancia y orgullo.

El matrimonio viajó hasta Azkaban. Su esposo, nada más pisar tierra, conjuró su patronus con forma de halcón. Recorrieron los pasillos flanqueados por los dementores.

A pesar del patronus, Ada temblaba. Pero avanzaba con los pasos tan firmes como su maltrecha alma le permitía.

Lloró sin consuelo cuando entró en la celda. Su pequeño sería libre.

Le arrancaron a Barty un buen puñado de pelos y los introdujeron en todos los frascos con poción multijugos que habían llevado.

Su marido le dio un último abrazo, antes de que tanto ella como su hijo cambiasen de aspecto.

oOo

Todas las mañanas, Ada recordaba la sonrisa que su hijo le dedicó antes de verle partir hacia la libertad. La chispa de ilusión y esperanza que su antiguo rostro, el rostro de Ada Crouch, le mostró.

La mujer aprendió pronto las costumbres de la prisión y las adaptó a sus necesidades. Con el reloj de arena mágico que había traído consigo, no se saltó ninguna de las tomas. Daba igual el mal sabor de la poción y el dolor que le producía la transformación. Todo eso significaba que su niño estaría a salvo unas horas más, unos días más, unos años más. Que él podría vivir.

Intentaba comer, pero la pena la consumía cada día más y más, cerrándole el estómago.

La única cosa que le consiguió arrancar una sonrisa, fue aprender a hacer sus necesidades menores de pie, como si fuese un hombre.

Se sentaba en una esquina lo más alejada del pasillo, para evitar la influencia de los dementores.

Sabía que se estaba muriendo, pero no quería que sus escasos recuerdos felices fuesen el alimento de esos repugnantes seres.

Por las noches se tenía que tapar los oídos. Los gritos, lamentos y voces casi de ultratumba de los otros presos no la dejaban dormir.

El clavo al que se aferraba con fuerza, que le hacía ganar un poco más de tiempo a la Parca, era el amor a su hijo. Ese amor de madre, que se había sacrificado por su retoño. El último deseo que su marido le había concedido.

Pasaron los días. Quedaban pocos frascos de poción, pero estaba segura de que pronto no le harían falta.

Bromas del destino, ese día sirvieron un intento de estofado. El plato favorito de su hijo. Comió lo que su estómago la dejó. Se sentía débil.

No podía luchar más.

Se tomó una dosis extra de poción y se tumbó en su catre.

Lloró, al recordar por última vez a su marido y a su hijo.

Y falleció, sintiéndose la madre más afortunada del mundo.

**OoO**

**Buscando nombre de pila apropiado para la señora Crouch, encontré Ada. En varias páginas coincidían que significaba belleza, y que las mujeres con este nombre daban mucha importancia a su familia. Puesto que se sacrificó por su hijo, creo que es un nombre acertado.**


	20. Abr 02: Traición del hijo

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de abril para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: Barty Crouch Jr.

**Tema del fic**: Lo que le pasa al protagonista transformado en otra persona.

**Palabras**: 493

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**TRAICIÓN DEL HIJO**

No se lo puede creer.

Tanto su padre como su madre le habían ido a visitar.

¿Acaso sería un sueño?

¿Estarían los dementores alimentándose de alguno de sus recuerdos?

No hace frío. Hay un patronus. Lo reconoce. Es el halcón de su padre.

Su madre le está contando algo, pero su mente está tan dispersa que le cuesta entenderla.

Ve una cajita con frascos. Su padre le arranca unos pelos de la nuca y los echa dentro de cada uno de ellos. También su madre echa unos cabellos en un único recipiente.

Le están desnudando. No le gusta. No toca la ducha mensual. Bastante frío tiene con los dementores para soportar el agua helada.

Su madre también se está quitando la ropa.

Dicen algo de poción multijugos. ¿Qué pretenden?

¡No quiere beber! ¡No! ¡No!

Su padre le apunta con la varita. Se siente flotar. Qué maravillosa sensación de estúpida felicidad… Ha usado contra él la maldición Imperius.

Así que, obligado, bebe.

Dolor. Nota muchísimo dolor, calor y picor.

Siente cómo su cuerpo se hace más pequeño.

Se mira las manos, palpa los pequeños bultos del pecho, sus delgadas piernas, el cabello largo… Ahora él es Ada Crouch, y su madre es él.

Es tremendamente raro, como verse en un espejo distorsionado.

Entre él (que no, no es él, es su madre) y su padre le están poniendo el vestido de la mujer, y luego se ve a sí mismo ponerse de nuevo el uniforme de la prisión.

—Libérale del hechizo, Bartemius. Está débil. Que salga como un hombre libre de la prisión. Por favor —ruega el chico que está sentado en el catre. Pero es su madre quien habla.

Nota cómo su cuerpo vuelve a estar bajo su control. Su padre le toma del brazo, para evitar que se caiga.

—Vámonos —ordena su padre.

Antes de salir de la celda, se gira. Sonríe a su madre. Porque ahora sabe que es ella. Se va a quedar ahí dentro. Y él, Barty Jr., va a ser liberado.

Un paso. Dos pasos.

No quita la vista del patronus. Cómo el halcón bate las alas guiándole hacia la salida.

Le cuesta andar. No deja de estar en un cuerpo distinto al suyo. Pero tan debilitado como el que ha dejado atrás.

Un paso. Dos pasos.

Recorre el pasillo despacio. Nota los ojos de su padre clavados en él. Pero no le importa.

Un paso. Dos pasos.

Hay una puerta. Ya casi puede saborear la libertad.

Oye a su padre hablar con los dementores de la puerta. Esta se abre.

Un paso. Dos pasos.

La luz del sol le obliga a taparse los ojos.

¿Es acaso un sueño?

Se desaparecen. Al llegar al destino, vomita lo poco que tenía dentro.

Winky sale a recibirle. Winky, su adorada elfina.

—Yo cuidaré de usted, amo Barty —dice, con los ojos brillándole.

Sí.

Me tengo que poner fuerte.

Hay alguien que me espera.

Volveré a verle.

Mi amo.

Lord Voldemort.

**OoO**

**En el anterior fic, describí lo que hizo su madre. Esta sería la otra cara de la moneda. Lo que siente Barty cuando es rescatado por ella.**

**No quería transformarle en Alastor Moody, porque ya hay un libro entero sobre ello, jejejeje. Así que esta sería mi versión de cómo es liberado.**

**He publicado una tercera parte que no participa en los retos de la Copa de las Casas. Si os interesa leer el final de esta mini trilogía, se llama MUERTE DEL PADRE.**

**Un saludo.**


	21. Abr 04: Polvo de estrellas

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de abril de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Aurora Sinistra (libre elección)

**Tema del fic**: Sobre los diferentes clubes del colegio. En este caso, el de Astronomía.

**Palabras**: 493

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**POLVO DE ESTRELLAS**

Lily Evans era el sol del amanecer: hechizante con su color rojo y la promesa de un nuevo día.

También existía un poderoso agujero negro que nadie sabía qué albergaba en su interior, atrapaba la luz para no dejarla escapar y ejercía muchísima atracción.

Severus Snape.

Aurora sería el cielo nocturno: quería albergarlo todo, cubrirlo con su misticismo y que descubriesen sus secretos.

Le gustaba la luna, siendo su preferida la menguante, con su melancolía, su significado y el recuerdo de la luna llena: Remus Lupin.

Quedaban excluidos el resto de objetos que orbitaban en el Club de Astronomía.

Así formaban un extraño cuarteto: El agujero negro que quería atrapar el amanecer, el amanecer que daba esperanza a la luna menguante, la noche que ansiaba su satélite… y la luna menguante que sólo se preocupaba por el resto de sus fases.

OoO

Esa noche tenían que entregar las historias que la profesora Selena Bluemoon les había pedido. Ella impartía sus clases dando solo datos, realizando cálculos y dibujando los mapas, pero en el club hablaban sobre la mitología de donde habían surgido las diferentes constelaciones y el porqué no estaban esas historias tan desencaminadas con la realidad.

—Vaya pérdida de tiempo —susurró Snape, por enésima vez.

—Pues deja el club—le gruñó Aurora.

—Tengo motivos para no hacerlo —respondió él escuetamente.

—Sabes que la luz y los agujeros negros son incompatibles, ¿verdad? — comentó Aurora. Ya estaba harta de esa situación. No es que fuese amiga de Severus, pero casi todo el mundo sabía que estaba loco por Evans y, por algún motivo, no le gustaba ver a alguien en esa situación.

Tal vez fuese porque ella era una chica de acción. Si le atraía alguien iba a por él.

«Las noches son cortas y hay que aprovecharlas», decía.

Ambos miraron fugazmente a Lily. Esa vez estaba sentada sola. Aurora se había percatado de que los días que coincidían con luna llena, Remus no acudía al aula.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Snape, soltando un suspiro—, pero tú tampoco tendrás tu satélite —añadió con burla.

—Ya veremos —Aurora se encogió de hombros—. Aunque yo no voy llorando por ahí porque no pueda ver el sol, así que no dejo que las lágrimas me impidan ver el resto de estrellas…

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le sonrió con chulería. Había ganado esa ronda.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al cielo despejado, con la luna llena presidiendo brillando intensamente.

—Siempre tengo la sensación de que se están burlando de nosotros —murmuró Snape, Aurora le miró extrañada—. Las estrellas, mirándonos desde ahí arriba, por encima del hombro.

—No te creas. Lo que pasa es que, con su misterioso parpadeo, nos envían su críptico mensaje en morse, pero nosotros no tenemos la clave para descifrarlo. Como nos pasa con las personas. Con todo en general.

Severus se la quedó mirando asombrado.

—Todos estamos hechos de lo mismo —explicó Aurora— Somos polvo de estrellas.

**OoO**

**Hola gente.**

**La cabra tira al monte (como bien se podría decir del origen de la constelación de Capricornio, jejeje), así que me he decantado por mi querida (futura) profesora de Astronomía, Aurora Sinistra, y sus dispares compañeros del club.**

**Se podría añadir que esto podría pasar por su cuarto o quinto año, que Lily ya sabe el secreto de Lupin, Severus está cada vez más convencido y Aurora se huele algo. (No va a ser Granger la única que sepa sumar dos más dos)**

**Por variar un poco, Aurora estaría encaprichada de Remus.**

**Selena Bluemoon ya era OC mío, la profe que tenían ellos y que cuando se jubiló, Aurora tomó su cargo. Selena por la diosa de la luna, evidentemente, y Bluemoon por la "Luna Azul": cuando hay dos lunas llenas en un mismo mes, cosa muy muy poco frecuente. Los cuentos ingleses, a parte del mítico "Once upon a time", también suelen empezar con un "Once in a blue moon".**


	22. Abr 05: Predicción Rúnica

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de abril de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Bill Weasley (libre elección)

**Tema del fic**: Sobre los diferentes clubes del colegio. En este caso Runas Antiguas.

**Palabras**: 498

**Beteado por**: Miss Lefroy Fraser

**PREDICCIÓN RÚNICA**

Aunque hasta el año siguiente no cursaría la asignatura, Bill se apuntó al Club de Runas Antiguas para tener unas bases.

Al principio aprendió a escribir con soltura los alfabetos y relacionar cada runa con su sonido fonético. No fue fácil, pero la profesora Bathsheda Babbling era una mujer paciente y tenía buenos métodos para enseñar los diferentes trazos: hacía el pictograma y lo iba derivando hasta la forma de la runa. Parecido a los caracteres han del chino.

Una vez dominado el futhorc —el alfabeto anglosajón—, Babbling les daba textos antiguos (curiosamente, poemas) para que fuesen reconociendo y agrupando las palabras. Cuando estudiase la asignatura aprendería el significado de las mismas.

—¿Por qué no nos da algún texto mágico? —preguntó Bill un día.

—Para evitar que provoquéis un accidente activando algún hechizo —afirmó la profesora—. Además, si recitáis los versos a alguien que os guste, seguro que lo encandiláis —añadió, con una sonrisa.

Le encantaba cuando jugaban al _scrabble_. Tenían varios juegos de dados rúnicos que tiraban sobre la mesa y tenían que buscar el mayor número de palabras.

Una buena forma de aprender a usar el diccionario.

—¡No encuentro nada! —gruñó Bill frustrado. Era viernes por la tarde y la profesora les había dado permiso para que jugasen varias partidas en el club.

Sus amigos Kirley y Myron sonrieron. Eran de las pocas personas que conocían el lado impaciente de Weasley.

—Déjame ver —indicó Kirley, estirando la mano para acercar los dados de Bill—. Vaya, ¡qué interesante!

—¿El qué?

Tanto Bill como Myron se levantaron y se pusieron detrás de Kirley para mirar.

—¿Sabías que las runas también tienen su significado propio? —comentó Kirley.

—Algo ha comentado la profesora Babbling, sí. —asintió Bill—. Y que sirven tanto para ciertas traducciones como para hacer predicciones. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—El año que viene tienes pensado apuntarte a Adivinación, ¿no? —preguntó Myron, Bill asintió—. Lo verás en ambas asignaturas. Estas runas te están mostrando un futuro increíble.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué muestran? —preguntó entusiasmado el muchacho.

—Vas a tener un despacho precioso —indicó Kirley, señalando un dado—. Aunque el sueldo no va a ser muy boyante…

—Qué suerte, colega, no vas a tener que moverte de Inglaterra… —añadió Myron.

—Tu mujer no será guapa, pero sí muy simpática… Aprende a cocinar, por si acaso.

—Y ten cuidado con el perro —concluyó Myron—. No veas qué mala baba tendrá.

Tras mirarlos un breve momento, con la cara pálida, Bill pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Estáis de broma —dijo.

—Estas cosas no fallan, colega —respondió Kirley, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando acabó la clase, Bill salió del aula sin despedirse. Fue cuando Myron y Kirley se echaron a reír.

—Tío, ¿crees que nos hemos pasado? —preguntó Kirley.

—¡Qué va! Seguro que así le pone más empeño a conseguir sus sueños.

—¡Como si le hiciese falta!

—Bueno… —Myron se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Nada mejor para conseguir el futuro que deseas que luchando contra el mismo.

**OoO**

**Buenas.**

**Curiosidades que he aprendido, para hacer este fic.**

**Así como nuestro Alfabeto se llama así por las letras Alfa y Beta, el nombre de Futhorc viene precisamente de las siete primeras letras de su correspondiente alfabeto.**

**Como no se especifica apenas nada de cómo va la asignatura de Runas Antiguas, me he enfocado más en traducción de palabras y runas. Vamos, como estudiar latín o griego en nuestros días. Aunque también tienen la parte adivinatoria, que posiblemente se estudie en Adivinación, o en ambas asignaturas.**

**Si tenéis por casa el libro de El Hobbit, las runas que usó Tolkien para el idioma de los enanos que sale en el mapa son estas, y alguna que él tuvo que inventarse para las letras que no existían. Si tenéis tiempo y curiosidad, podéis intentar recrear la frase, eso sí, saldrá en inglés el resultado. (Yo lo hice hace muuuchos años)**

**Kirley Duke McCormack y Myron Wagtail son dos de los integrantes de Las Brujas de Macbeth y un curso mayores que Bill. **

**Creo que no hace falta decir que le han gastado una broma al bueno de Bill.**

**Un saludo**


	23. May 01 No podrán callarme

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista: **Hermione Granger

**Tema del fic: **Personajes con discapacidad, deficiencia o minusvalía.

**Subtema: **Deficiencia física permanente adquirida por maleficio: muda.

**Palabras: **493

**Beteado por: **Miss Lefroy Fraser

**NO PODRÁN CALLARME**

Pese a toda la seguridad, alguien consiguió colarse en la rueda de prensa y, si bien no consiguió matarla, le dejó secuelas para toda la vida.

En San Mungo no se atrevieron a utilizar ciertos hechizos, por si afectaban más la zona. Así que Hermione Granger perdió la voz… y su prometido.

Las bromas de Ron dejaron de tener gracia. «Estás más guapa callada», «en boca cerrada no entran moscas» y frases así dejaron claro la crueldad velada que el muchacho tenía escondida en su interior.

Desde sexto no tenía problemas con los hechizos no verbales, esa parte estaba solucionada. Y el no poder hablar no iba a apartarla del camino a ser ministra del Ministerio de Magia.

Sin novio ni compromisos, Hermione lo vio como una oportunidad de enfocarse en su carrera. Pero, ¿cómo daría las ruedas de prensa? ¿Cómo promocionaría su campaña?

Estaba sentada en su despacho, pensando, cuando por su mente cruzó la frase que el mortífago gritó antes de atacarla.

«¡Ningún _sangre sucia_ en el Ministerio!»

Lo malo es que otros muchos estaban en contra de que una hija de muggles les gobernase.

Muggles.

¡Eso era!

¿Y si les demostraba que ellos también tenían ideas maravillosas para superar estos problemas?

Levantó la vista y se acercó a la librería de su despacho.

«A la biblioteca», sonrió para sí ante su pensamiento. Lo que ella siempre decía cuando quería comprobar algo.

Leyó los títulos. Eran tan raros como variados. Soltó un gruñido de alegría y dio un par de palmadas.

Stephen Hawking.

Según ella sabía, ese extraordinario hombre, presa de su propio cuerpo, tenía una máquina que sintetizaba en voz el movimiento de sus ojos y mejillas.

Si los muggles podían, ¿qué conseguiría un hospital lleno de magos?

Conocía al medimago indicado para comenzar con su investigación.

Cuando Augustus Pye leyó los papeles que Hermione le enseñó, el medimago sonrió ilusionado.

—Me encanta la idea. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Un grupo de medimagos liderados por Augustus Pye, muchos mestizos o nacidos de muggles, todos a favor de la «medicina alternativa», varios viajes a Estados Unidos, un año de duro trabajo y sangre, sudor y muchas lágrimas, consiguieron crear el primer prototipo de sintetizador mágico de voz.

Tenía la apariencia de gafas, y en el cordón colgaba una joya que servía de altavoz.

El día que iba a probarlas por primera vez, Hermione estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Se puso las gafas y movió los labios, como si hablase.

—¿Qué tal voz tengo? —dijo.

Se sobresaltó de lo bien que funcionó. ¡Era tan parecida a su voz original! La joya sonó casi de manera simultánea mientras sus músculos de la cara se movían pronunciando la frase.

Las lágrimas de alegría apenas le permitían atender al resto de indicaciones, aunque ella ya se las sabía.

Lo primero que haría, cuando fuese ministra, sería crear un departamento de investigación con tecnología muggle.

Uniría los dos mundos, tanto como pudiese.

Al fin y al cabo, todos eran humanos.

**oOo**

**Hola gente,**

**Creo que el mundo mágico se pierde muchísimas cosas por no querer interactuar con el mundo muggle, al menos en ciertos sentidos.**

**Quería rendir un homenaje al que fuese un gran hombre, que encaja perfectamente en lo que se pedía en el reto, alguien con una minusvalía, deficiencia y/o discapacidad. Stephen Hawking fue un «mago». La máquina que él utilizó la crearon en 1986 y la fueron haciendo varias actualizaciones y modificaciones durante años.**

**Un saludo.**


	24. May 02 Doble herencia

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista: **Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Tema del fic: **Personajes con discapacidad, deficiencia o minusvalía.

**Subtema: **Deficiencia física permanente adquirida por amputación, pierna

**Palabras: 596 USO DE LAS 100 PALABRAS EXTRA**

**Beteado por: **Miss Lefroy Fraser

**DOBLE HERENCIA**

Kingsley llamó al timbre del apartamento, y al rato la joven abrió la puerta.

—Señorita Doom, soy Kingsley Shacklebolt. Estuve aquí con Alastor Moody hace años. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

—Sí— afirmó la chica, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pase, por favor.

La chica le dejó pasar, cerró la puerta y cogió las muletas para seguirle hasta el salón, donde tomaron asiento. El hombre posó cerca un maletín que llevaba consigo.

—Ha fallecido, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella directamente, sorprendiendo al hombre—. Hace más de un año que no sé nada de él. ¿Ha sido en acto de servicio?

Kingsley, habituado a trabajar entre muggles, supo a lo que la chica se refería.

—Me temo que sí —respondió él. Ambos guardaron medio minuto de respetuoso silencio—. Aunque debo decirle que no era policía exactamente. Tengo algo muy importante que contarle. Pero primero, ¿recuerda cómo perdió usted la pierna?

Si la chica se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Respiró hondo y comenzó a narrar.

—No. Era un bebé cuando pasó. En el orfanato donde me crie me oyeron llorar una noche. Cuando fueron a consolarme, vieron que la pierna estaba cortada limpiamente a mi lado. —Una chispa de comprensión cruzó sus ojos—. ¿Tiene algo que ver que Moody tampoco tuviese pierna?

—Así es, señorita Doom. Espero que no me tome por un loco ante lo que debo contarle. La magia existe. Alastor era un auror, el equivalente a policía en el mundo mágico. Su cojera es por un maleficio de sangre. La noche que lo atacaron a él, usted también fue afectada porque… Alastor Moody era su padre.

Esta vez la chica sí que reaccionó, tapándose la boca y unas lágrimas querían asomarse a sus ojos.

—La verdad… es que lo imaginaba —replicó ella, dejando pasmado a Kingsley—. Cuando me contaba sus historias, siempre hacía pausas… como buscando sinónimos ¿sabe? Y alguna vez se le escaparon varias palabras raras… —Frunció el ceño—. Si era hechicero ¿cómo es que yo no tengo poderes?

—Usted…

—Llámeme Amber. —Cortó la chica.

—Amber. En nuestro mundo es lo que consideramos un squib: un no mágico nacido de un mago y una bruja.

La chica desvió la mirada, asimilando todo lo que le acababa de contar. Kingsley se imaginó cómo había sido la vida de esa chica. Difícil, pero no era una minusvalía tan rara entre muggles y seguramente hubiese llevado una vida relativamente normal.

Kingsley cogió el maletín, lo abrió y sacó un pergamino.

—Hace poco hemos encontrado el testamento de Alastor. Yo lo sabía, pero para el resto ha sido una gran sorpresa que usted apareciese mencionada en él.

Le pasó el pergamino y Doom lo examinó antes de leerlo. Cuando se lo devolvió, ella estaba asombrada.

—¿Es cierto? ¿La ha traído consigo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Kingsley asintió. Metió ambos brazos hasta los codos en el maletín y sacó una pierna ortopédica que le tendió la chica.

Amber tenía los ojos como platos. Sin dudarlo, se arremangó la pernera vacía del pantalón y se la colocó sobre el muñón.

—Es… cosa de magia. —Amber soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. Encaja perfectamente.

Se puso en pie, respiró un par de veces, y comenzó a andar. Los primeros pasos fueron vacilantes, pero luego tenía cierta soltura y una leve cojera.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo, pasaron casi un minuto sin hablar.

—Está hechizada antirrotura, ni que se oxide con el agua… —Kingsley le explicó varios detalles durante media hora.

Cuando Kingsley se fue a despedir, Amber le paró.

—¿Podría… contarme más cosas de mi padre, por favor?

**OoO**

**Buenas,**

**Pues sí. Alastor Moody tenía una hija squib, a la que pudo mantener en secreto, pero que él solía visitar de vez en cuando y habían trabado una amistad. **

**Si os habéis dado cuenta, el apellido de ella es Moody al revés y sin la "y". Doom significa "condenar", como si, por ser su hija, fuese a tener una vida complicada. El "chalado" y "la condenada", vaya familia, jejejeje.**

**Esto nació como una idea para un fic mucho más largo, con muchos más detalles. La madre murió en el parto. Era una espía de la primera guerra. Él le contaba sus aventuras, pero claro, intentando censurarse la parte mágica, lo cual no era fácil.**

**La maldición que les cortó la pierna bien podría ser una versión "mejorada" del Sectumsempra, que afecta, como pone en el fic, no solo a quien lo recibe directamente, sino a los familiares, una maldición de sangre.**

**Saludos.**


	25. May 03: Batalla en cielo y tierra

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de mayo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista: **Aurora Sinistra

**Tema del fic: **Hechos ocurridos entre el verano de 1997 hasta el final de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

**Palabras: **493

**BATALLA EN CIELO Y TIERRA**

Después de la cena, tras escuchar las órdenes del director por las noticias acontecidas, Aurora subió a lo más alto de su torre, se sentó en una almena y contempló el cielo.

No era una mujer religiosa, pero adoraba a sus dioses: los planetas. Y rezaba a los muertos que desde el cielo la observaban: las constelaciones y las estrellas.

Pensó en la constelación del Fénix. No era visible en el hemisferio norte. Existía, pero no se la veía. Como a Dumbledore. Su recuerdo perduraba, «renacía». ¿Los estaría cuidando desde allí arriba? ¿Desde Leo, tal vez?

Leo. Los valientes Gryffindor como Neville, el joven cachorro que había aprendido a rugir y no había abandonado la lucha durante estos meses contra los Carrow y Severus.

Sonrió ante la ironía que suponía que la estrella más brillante fuese Regulus, el Slytherin hermano pequeño de Sirius.

Echaba de menos a Sirius. El Can Mayor. Durante su época estudiantil no se llevaron bien, pero como miembros de la Orden habían llegado a respetarse además de descubrir, al fin, su secreto como animago ilegal y su relación con Remus. Aurora miró de reojo la constelación de Lupus y sonrió para sí. Los viejos buenos tiempos de adolescencia.

Mientras que Sirius tenía un brillo apagado, la que sí brillaba con fuerza era Bellatrix esa noche. La «Cazadora» y fiel seguidora de Voldemort. ¿Quién sería el Escorpio que acabase con ella?

Amenazando a todos, la Hidra. El mismísimo Lord. La constelación más grande. Esa maldita serpiente policéfala. Daba igual cuantas cabezas le cortasen, regeneraba otras dos más.

¿Quién sería el Hércules que la venciese? ¿Era Potter de verdad el Elegido? ¿Acabaría el muchacho igual que el héroe mitológico?

¿Y cómo olvidarse de Aquila? La única ave capaz de volar de cara a los rayos del sol. Fue volando donde encontró su final. Luchando, como él había querido. Moody siempre les gritaba «Alerta Permanente». Su vista de águila ya no los protegería más.

—¿Aurora?

Su voz susurrante la sobresaltó y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Severus se acercó donde ella, que se levantó para quedar frente a él.

—Quería decírtelo en persona. Es muy posible que hoy acabe todo —afirmó el hombre—. Vuelve a tus aposentos y mantente alerta.

—No quiero que mueras —susurró ella.

—No lo haré. —Sus ojos negros brillaron por un momento—. Recuerda que soy un mortífago —puntualizó él con ironía—. Nuestra meta es vencer a la Muerte.

Ella le dio un suave golpe, antes de besarlo con ternura.

—Además, si muero siempre podrás verme. —Severus señaló el cielo—. Seré tu «cola de cabra».

—Sí. Mi Deneb Algedi.

Se despidieron con otro beso.

Aurora pensó que no eran tan diferentes el cielo de la tierra. En ambos había una lucha constante. Guerreros caídos o que aún brillaban en los momentos de oscuridad. Una historia en la que sólo los participantes podrían darle un final.

¿Cuántas vidas se apagarían esa noche? ¿Cuántos ascenderían al cielo?

**OoO**

**Según mi headcanon, Severus y Aurora mantienen una relación y ella sabe "parte" de la verdad del por qué Severus actúa como lo hace. Esto sería justo la noche del 1 de mayo para el 2, antes de que comience la batalla.**

**Los nombres de las constelaciones están todos comprobados con Wikipedia para escribirlos correctamente, todas visibles del hemisferio norte.**

**Una curiosidad:**

**Bellatrix es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Orión, el Cazador. Según la mitología, a Orión lo mató un escorpión. El animal también murió y lo ascendieron al cielo para que siguiesen luchando eternamente. Resulta que Molly Weasley es Escorpio (Esto lo he aprendido hoy, al mirar la fecha de nacimiento de Molly). ¿Otro acierto de Rowling? ¿Casualidad? No lo creo.**

**Deneb Algedi es la estrella más brillante de Capricornio, el signo de Severus. **

**Y sí, Severus sobrevive a la batalla. Pero esa es otra historia (sonrisa enigmática).**


	26. May 04: Juegos Antiestrés

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de mayo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista: **Amycus Carrow

**Tema del fic: **Hechos ocurridos entre el verano de 1997 hasta el final de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

**Subtema: **Asesinato de muggles en Gaddley

**JUEGOS ANTIESTRÉS**

**Palabras: **494

Snape era imbécil. No le dejaba hacer todo lo que quería, alegando que su Señor había dicho que se respetasen a los profesores y alumnos.

Así que estuvo encantado cuando le dejó salir del castillo. Unos amigos salían de «fiesta» y le habían invitado.

Se reunieron por aparición a las afueras del pueblo. Las pocas luces encendidas eran de las farolas de la calle principal. Los habitantes dormían ajenos a los tres desconocidos que paseaban por las calles de Gaddley.

Gibbon y Crabbe parecían que ya había empezado la fiesta antes que él, por las «eses» que hacían al caminar.

—¿A quién escogemos? —preguntó Crabbe entre hipidos.

—No seas impaciente —le regañó Gibbon—. Encontraremos a alguien apropiado.

Al final de la calle principal, tras subir una cuesta, llegaron a un caserón. En el letrero, el apellido de familia resplandecía bajo la luz de la varita de Crabbe.

—Perfecto. —Amycus soltó una carcajada—. Lawless. Como nosotros.

Él mismo abrió la puerta con _Alohomora_. Los tres entraron. Oyeron una voz tarareando y fueron hasta la cocina. Crabbe chocó contra algo y el canturreo cesó.

—Aún no está el té, cariño —dijo una voz de mujer, saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con los desconocidos.

Antes de que pudiese chillar, Gibbon la silenció con un hechizo para, acto seguido, ver cómo el cuerpo de la mujer caía al suelo, convulsionando silenciosamente por el tremendo dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—No me gustan los gritos —alegó Gibbon.

—Eres imbécil, tío —dijo Amycus, disfrutando del espectáculo—. ¡Son lo mejor de las torturas!

Se divirtieron los tres un rato con la mujer, hasta que murió de dolor.

—Blandengue. —Crabbe escupió al cuerpo—. A ver si hay alguien con más aguante en esta casa.

La abuela les duró poco tiempo. Lo peor (o mejor, según Amycus) fue que sus gritos despertaron a los niños y atrajeron la atención del padre. Ataron a los tres y les obligaron a mirar, mientras ellos se turnaban para torturarlos, aunque Crabbe —el único padre del grupo— se negó a tocar a los niños.

—Ya me encargo yo. —Amycus se arremangó la túnica—. Llevo meses frustrado, con Snape dándome órdenes, sin poder castigar en condiciones a esas bestias que él llama alumnos.

Amycus se lo pasó estupendamente. Los gritos infantiles y las súplicas del padre eran música para sus oídos.

—Vamos a jugar a un juego —propuso Amycus—. Os desataremos y vosotros os esconderéis. Si no os encontramos, os dejaremos vivir. Pero si os encontramos… —soltó una carcajada que puso los pelos de punta al padre y los dos niños.

Dicho y hecho. Los desataron y les dieron un margen de tiempo para que se escondiesen.

Aunque poco pudieron hacer contra un hechizo localizador.

Amycus tenía poca paciencia.

Unos minutos y tres rayos verdes después, el grupo salió del caserón y lo prendieron fuego.

La explosión y las llamas fue lo último que Amycus vio antes de volver al castillo, sonriente.

**OoO**

**Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione escucharon ****_Pottervigilancia_****, una familia de cinco miembros muggles habían muerto a causa de los mortífagos, más o menos en febrero o marzo de 1998.**

**Gaddley es una ciudad que Rowling se inventó.**

**Y el chiste de "Lawless", es decir, "Sin Ley". Como los mortífagos. Se me vino a la cabeza la traducción española de los Simpson, no sé si mala o hecha a propósito, cuando Lucy Lawless se presenta como Lucy Sin Ley.**


	27. Jun 02: Kimberly

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: Rolanda Hooch

**Tema del fic**: Personas pertenecientes al colectivo LGBTI. Bisexual.

**Palabras**: 396

**KIMBERLY**

Su primer novio fue el capitán del equipo del colegio. La relación terminó cuando Rolanda entró en la academia de deporte.

Siempre creyó tener las cosas claras, pero fue allí cuando su mundo empezó a tambalearse.

No sabía por qué se sentía atraída tanto por su monitora como por un compañero de clase. Finalmente, con Albert mantuvo una relación sin ataduras, quedando para relajar tensiones después de un entrenamiento o un partido.

Rolanda se sintió tremendamente feliz cuando la fichó el equipo de su tierra, los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Pese a que el equipo estaba lleno de chicos guapísimos y musculosos, ella solo tenía ojos para Kimberly, la buscadora.

Era inteligente, graciosa y su cuerpo menudo no impedía que tuviese unas curvas proporcionadas. Se sentía culpable al mirarla en las duchas. El deseo que sentía cuando veía el agua rodar por su preciosa piel. Las noches que dormían en el mismo colchón cuando jugaban fuera. Fueron los mejores años de su vida.

Se había enamorado de Kim.

Pero nunca se lo confesó.

Lo que hizo que su carrera se fuese al traste.

Fue durante un partido contra los Falmouth Falcons, por la lesión que sufrió al estar más pendiente de Kim que de evitar la bludger.

Había pasado una semana desde que dejó el equipo cuando Kim se presentó en su casa.

—Vamos, Ro. Creí que éramos amigas, que no teníamos secretos entre nosotras —dijo Kim.

Rolanda suspiró. Ya había perdido su sueño, ¿qué más podía perder?

—Ya sabes que he tenido varios novios— explicó Rolanda—. Aunque a veces he sentido atracción por mujeres… Me he enamorado de ti, y no lo entiendo…

Kim posó un dedo sobre los labios de Ro.

—Como diría mi hermano, eres _vichissoise_ —explicó con una risita. Ro la miró sin comprender—. Bisexual. Te gustan tanto hombres como mujeres.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Es… normal? —preguntó Rolanda.

—Claro que sí —replicó Kim, explicándola los diferentes tipos de orientación sexual que existían.

Tras su charla, Ro se armó de valor.

—Entonces, tú… ¿saldrías conmigo?

—Me temo que no —respondió Kim—. Solo me interesan los chicos. Te quiero como a una hermana y siempre podremos ser amigas.

Así fue.

Tuvo varias relaciones más, con ambos sexos. Y Kim siempre fue el hombro donde llorar.

Hasta que, finalmente, encontró la solución de su ecuación en Septima Vector.

**oOo**

**Lo de vichissoise es por una amiga, que fue así como nos contó su orientación. Me hizo gracia y decidí aprovecharlo.**


	28. Jun 03: Abrir la caja

**"Este fic participa en el minirreto de junio para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Protagonista**: Arthur Weasley

**Tema del fic**: Personas pertenecientes al colectivo LGBTI.

**NOTA**: Al tocarme elección libre, escogí **Transexual.**

**Palabras**: 372

**ABRIR LA CAJA**

Toda la vida cuidando de su esposa y su familia de manera ejemplar. Los que quería de verdad, pero siempre había estado conteniéndose. Incluso llegó a comprender que eso limitaba su magia y su verdadero potencial.

Toda la vida disimulando. Trabajando de manera incansable en el Ministerio, aunque algunos no lo considerasen un trabajador intachable. Más bien peculiar.

Aún quedaban magos y brujas que, pese a todo lo pasado en la Segunda Guerra Mágica, tenían una mentalidad troglodita. No solo respecto a la pureza de sangre, también a la orientación sexual.

Coleccionando suspiros, miradas, anhelos y deseos.

Principalmente, por ese rubio estirado e infame que tan malos rato le hizo pasar.

Fue su charla con su hijo Charlie lo que le hizo avanzar.

Como hacían sus queridos muggles, pulsó el interruptor que había en su cabeza y decidió enfrentarse a la vida como lo que era de verdad.

Dejó de negar la realidad.

Al igual que había averiguado cómo se mantenían los aviones en el aire, ahora era su turno de volar.

Se levantó ese día, se encerró en el baño de la Madriguera. Con su varita y los hechizos que hacía tiempo que sabía, pero que nunca se había atrevido a utilizar, comenzó su cambio radical.

Se rellenó la parte calva de la cabeza e hizo que el pelo creciese hasta media melena. Cogió un cepillo y se sintió dichosa de poder peinarse su nueva cabellera carmesí.

Al ser alta y delgada, solo tuvo que concentrarse en feminizar su cuerpo. Unos retoques por allí y por allá, consiguiendo lucir pecho, algo de culo y una cintura definida.

Se puso un vestido que jamás Molly habría sabido lucir. Puso unas molduras nuevas a sus gafas. Se calzó los zapatos de tacón.

Se alargó las pestañas. Disimuló su nuez y se agudizó la voz.

Cogió un lápiz de labios de su hija Ginevra, color «Coral Paradisíaco», y se pintó los labios.

Ya no le importaba lo que pensasen su mujer, sus hijos y los demás.

Ginevra no era la primera mujer Weasley que había nacido en la familia desde hacía siglos.

Había otra más.

Que había dejado de ser Arthur Weasley, para hacerse llamar Pandora.

Tras muchos años, había conseguido abrir su caja.


	29. Jun 04: Roto por dentro

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de junio de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Severus Snape

**Tema del fic**: Hechos relevantes sobre personas nacidas y/o muertas en junio o lo ocurrido en la Batalla del Ministerio.

**Nota**: En este caso, el personaje escogido es Albus Dumbledore

**Palabras: **494

**ROTO POR DENTRO**

Sabía que era una temeridad, pero en esos momentos era el único sitio donde estaría solo.

Puso todos los hechizos protectores, a parte de que Lucius era el Guardián Secreto de su «_hogar, dulce hogar_», añadiendo al final un par de hechizos silenciadores.

Abrió el globo terráqueo botellero, sacó la botella de whiskey de fuego y pegó un buen trago. Se quedó mirando la botella, en lo que la garganta le quemaba, antes de arrojarla contra la pared.

Luego destrozó el propio botellero. Rajó el sofá y las butacas. Tras destrozar el salón entero, posó su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Maldito seas —dijo—. Vaya marrón nos dejas a los que quedamos aquí.

Seguramente todos en la Orden ya sabrían que Dumbledore estaba muerto. Todos estarían pensando cómo actuar y qué había que hacer, seguramente siguiendo incluso instrucciones que el mismo Albus les había dado.

Evidentemente, sabrían quién había acabado con él.

—Te habría estrangulado con mis propias manos en ese momento —confesó—. Pero hubiera sido un acto demasiado muggle y no tan piadoso como una muerte rápida e indolora. Justo como querías, ¿verdad? —recalcó con ironía.

Solo a Severus le había explicado sus intenciones.

Pero medias verdades.

Como siempre.

Pidiéndole que se haga cargo del colegio.

Obligándole a ayudar a Potter.

Exigiéndole fe ciega.

Rogándole una muerte apropiada.

Dumbledore siempre tan suyo.

La única persona que sabía el verdadero motivo de Severus en la guerra. Un motivo tan nítido como la Marca Tenebrosa que había en el cielo, sobre la torre de Astronomía.

La única persona que había creído y confiado siempre en Severus.

Su guía.

Su mentor.

Su protector.

Y, a cambio de todos esos años de ¿amistad?, le había pedido que pagase con una moneda demasiado cara.

Y no lo decía por su alma.

La sombra del viejo seguía siendo demasiado alargada. Y Severus estaba cada vez más atrapado entre las sombras, daba igual cuales.

Se sentía roto.

«Como tus huesos al chocar contra el suelo» se le cruzó el siniestro pensamiento.

¿Habrían recogido el cuerpo? ¿Qué harían con él? Estaba convencido que cumplirían su deseo, y le enterrarían en Hogwarts.

Su colegio.

Tragó con fuerza.

¿Cómo ocupar el puesto de director? ¿Cómo ver el retrato de Dumbledore y no sentir nada? Porque estaba convencido que el despacho ya había decidido colgar su retrato en sus paredes.

—¿Cómo podré mirar a la cara a los demás profesores? Para eso no me diste instrucciones, Dumbledore.

—Sigo confiando que harás lo correcto. —Oyó decir a una voz muy conocida.

Severus soltó un gruñido y sacó de un bolsillo secreto de su túnica un retrato, no más grande que una fotografía, pintado con la misma magia que los cuadros de los directores para que Albus pudiese desplazarse.

—Para más colmo, tendré que llevarte encima —le recriminó Severus.

Dumbledore le sonrió triste.

Severus posó bocabajo el retrato, se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró.

**OoO**

**Hola gente.**

**Resumiendo mucho, según todo lo que inventé sobre la pintura mágica, para los retratos de los directores y otro tipo de cuadros se utiliza una magia diferente al resto de pinturas. Y es el despacho el que decide si el cuadro se cuelga o no. (Y el acceso al mismo, como lo demostró con Umbridge)**

**Cuando Harry va al despacho para ver las memorias de Severus, el cuadro de Dumbledore está vacío. Eso significaba que se había desplazado a otro retrato. No digo que en el Ministerio hubiese un retrato (aunque con el amor-odio que se tenían…), entonces ¿dónde podía estar Albus? Ahí lo dejo.**

**Un saludo**


	30. Jun 05: Laberinto

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de junio de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20 del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Protagonista**: Cho Chang

**Tema del fic**: Hechos relevantes sobre personas nacidas y/o muertas en junio o lo ocurrido en la Batalla del Ministerio.

**Nota**: En este caso, Cedric Diggory

**Palabras: **490

**LABERINTO**

_Eres el laberinto_

_en el que quiero perderme._

_No hay hechizo que me guíe,_

_ni brújula que me oriente,_

_ni ovillo que me ayude._

_Si estás hecha de piedra o de arbusto._

_Quiero conocer las imperfecciones_

_de tus paredes._

_Si brotan flores entre tus juntas o ramas._

_Saber si el suelo que piso es firme._

_Encontrar el monstruo que oculta dentro._

_Enfrentarme a él._

_Domarlo, vencerlo_

_o perderme irremediablemente._

_Saber si soy yo el que está dentro,_

_o son tus paredes las que me protegen._

_Llegar al corazón del mismo_

_y no salir de ahí por siempre_.

Cho leyó el poema otra vez, aunque lo sabía de memoria.

Lo había arrugado, roto e intentado quemar mil veces, y arreglado mil y una.

Las últimas palabras de Cedric.

A pesar de ser de casas y cursos diferentes, el quidditch (y, más tarde, gustos que ambos compartían) les unieron.

Recordó cómo le había pedido la cita para el baile del Torneo. Le había escrito una nota y se la había enviado atada a una miniatura de una escoba. Le pedía que se reuniese con él en el roble donde ella solía sentarse a leer. Allí había una cajita de música con dos bailarines, que no eran sino ellos dos. Luego Cedric se arrodilló y se lo pidió formalmente.

Luego, fue ella a quien el muchacho debía rescatar en la segunda prueba. Cuando le explicaron en qué consistía y su participación, ella no se imaginaba cuánto la quería Cedric.

«Eres lo que más me importa», le había dicho él después. «Da igual que no gane el Torneo, estar contigo es mi mayor alegría».

Su sentido del humor, de la justicia, era inteligente, razonable, trabajador y, sí, era muy guapo.

«Eres maravillosa, Cho», dijo Cedric en una cita. «Tengo suerte de salir contigo. Cuando gane el Torneo lo celebraremos juntos».

«Y si te pasa algo ahí dentro», preguntó ella.

«Eres mi Ariadna y yo soy Teseo», explicó él. «Eres el motivo para que salga de ese laberinto», entregándole en ese momento el poema.

Por eso, cuando le vio tendido en el suelo inerte, no se lo podía creer. Estaba convencida de que se levantaría, se sacudiría el polvo de la ropa y sonreiría con la copa en lo alto.

Luego le odió. ¿Por qué tenía que haber muerto? Le había roto el corazón, dejándola sola. «Así no son los Hufflepuff», pensaba Cho.

Lloraba en los peores momentos. No atendía en clase. Había perdido peso.

Habían hablado de cómo verse y quedar cuando él acabase el curso. Incluso habían pensado en ir juntos de viaje.

Ahora eso había quedado reducido a polvo.

**oOo**

Tras su charla con la profesora Sinistra se sintió mejor.

Las palabras de Dumbledore al final de curso también le habían calmado.

Se aproximaba algo grande. Harry no tendría por qué mentir.

Y estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Por ella.

Por Cedric.

Sabía qué camino tenía que tomar.

No se perdería en el laberinto.

**OoO**

**Hola gente,**

**El poema le tengo escrito desde octubre. Al final le he podido utilizar en un fic.**

**Cuando Cho se refiere a la charla con Aurora Sinistra, está relacionado con el capítulo "Una vieja caja de zapatos" de mi Longfic "La Estrella de las Mazmorras".**

**Y Ariadna y Teseo son los protagonistas del mito del Laberinto del Minotauro.**


	31. Minijuego junio: Querido Diario

**"Este fic participa en el minijuego de junio de la Copa de las Casas de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Tema**: Mi primer día de curso en Hogwarts.

**Palabras**: 395

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

Querido diario,

¡Qué desastre! El primer día de clase y estoy en la enfermería.

Es que las alitas de pollo estaban tan buenas… Menuda indigestión. Madame Pomfrey es muy amable, pero la poción sabe asquerosa.

Bueno, creo que he empezado la casa por el tejado, voy a contarte el día en orden.

Cuando me levanté, vaya susto con las cortinas rojas. Creo que dejaré una sin cerrar, la que queda más cerca de la ventana.

Estaba un poco desorientada. Por suerte Lizzi (una de mis compañeras de dormitorio, parece muy simpática) sabe dónde están algunos lugares, porque su hermana mayor Katie se lo había enseñado. También el prefecto, Peter o así, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar.

Todos en el desayuno estábamos muy emocionados. Aunque los mayores solo hablaban de Sirius Black y de lo que pasó ayer en el tren con esos seres encapuchados. (Cosa que te conté ayer y NO me apetece recordarlo…)

Hemos estrenado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin explica muy bien y es muy atento… Lizzi y yo estamos de acuerdo en que es muy guapo.

Luego, el profesor Flitwick (¡qué bajito es!) nos contó cómo sería el curso de Encantamientos y nos hizo leer el primer capítulo del libro.

Después de comer, tuvimos la primera clase de Pociones. No sé qué bicho le ha picado al profesor Snape, pero vaya malas pulgas se gasta, al menos con nosotros los Gryffindor. De momento, es el único que nos ha puesto deberes ¡y es el primer día!

Hasta la cena hemos tenido libre. Lizzi y yo dimos una vuelta por el castillo, viendo dónde están las otras aulas, la biblioteca y los baños DE CHICAS (sin querer nos metimos en uno de chicos, ¡menos mal que no había nadie!) Hicimos juntas los deberes y fuimos a cenar.

Y ahora te escribo tumbada en una cama de la enfermería. Por no volver a tener que tomar esa poción, creo que voy a controlarme con la comida.

Ya me encuentro mucho mejor. El prefecto se llama Percy. Ha venido hasta aquí para preguntarme qué tal estoy. Está hablando con la enfermera para acompañarme hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Tengo ganas de esa clase. ¿Cómo será la profesora Sinistra?

Cuando regrese al dormitorio será tarde, así que te lo contaré mañana.

¡Hasta mañana!

P.D. Al final ha sido un gran día.

**OoO**

**Por edad, hubiese coincidido con Harry y compañía en Hogwarts, así que he escogido el 2 de septiembre de 1993 como mi primer día, aunque no lo sea… ¿o sí?... ¡Ah, misterio!**

**Supongo que la emoción del primer día no se vio empañada por la visita de los dementores al tren del día anterior. A saber qué recuerdo me habrían hecho revivir…**

**No soy glotona, pero ¿quién se resistiría a una montaña de alitas de pollo? Al menos, en el fic, no vomité a ningún profesor encima… ya se sabe que la realidad siempre superará a la ficción, jajajajajaja.**

**He puesto un pequeño AU, donde Katie Bell tiene una hermana pequeña que se llama Elisabeth, Lizzi para los amigos.**

**Y, bueno, me he descrito en Gryffindor, por los colores que he defendido durante esta Copa, pero he de confesar y confieso que soy Slytherin hasta la médula.**

**Un saludo para todo el mundo.**

**Robin Fleur**


End file.
